Love, Sin, Contradiction
by Jameelah Jamil
Summary: Dualisme budaya, kehidupan pernikahan, kehidupan pekerjaan, kekeluargaan, pernikahan sejenis, serta sudut pandang agama mengenai apa yang dimaksud 'penyimpangan' MPREG SEVENTEEN MEANIE OC, Mingyu x Wonwoo, DK x Joshua & others Javanese Language nyempil, dialog kaya lenong & ketoprak little bit humor
1. Sepupuku Tersayang, Dualisme Budaya dan

Ch 1

Kisah ini dibuat atas dasar uneg-uneg ide dan pemikiran absurd yang nulis hehe..

Saya nulis ini bukan karena saya pendukung LGBT, justru saya sedih.. dan cerita ini mengenai sudut pandang saya sebagai fujoshi yang merasa ada dalam kontradiksi antara kesesatan penuh nikmat #halah sebagai Fujoshi dan larangan agama untuk hal menyimpang macam itu.

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

RnR.. DLDR..

Cast:

1\. Prameswari Ayu Sentono

Seorang wanita Indonesia berusia 25 tahun, panggilannya Ayu yang berprofesi sebagai fashion designer dan pemilik butik dengan cabang di beberapa negara asia. Memiliki paras yang kata temannya sedikit mirip Raisa (artis Indonesia) dengan pipi chubby dan bertahi lalat di dagu kanan. Ketika ia tersenyum terlihat ada gingsul mungil di gigi taring sebelah kanannya. Bertubuh sedang (di Korea jadi kelihatan agak pendek) dengan lekukan bagai Hour Glass Berambut hitam sebahu bermodel bob dengan potongan panjang di depan. Gaya pakaiannya selalu ada nuansa etnik Indonesia. Ia memiliki sepupu dari pihak ibu, dan sepupunya tersebut merupakan orang Korea.

2\. Kim Mingyu

Seorang pria Korea berusia 23 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai pemilik rumah makan Korea dan Indonesia di daerah Gangnam yang merupakan kawasan elit di Korea. Memiliki paras rupawan dengan hidung mancung, mata yang agak lebar dan senyuman manis bergingsul di kedua taringnya. Bertubuh tinggi (bahkan untuk ukuran Korea) dan ideal berkulit sawo matang. Gaya rambut cepak di kedua sisi rambut dan tebal dibagian atas dengan belahan pinggir dan di cat berwarna abu-abu kebiruan (MV Mansae :3). Ia memilliki sepupu dari pihak Ibunya yang merupakan orang Indonesia.

3\. Jeon Wonwoo

Seorang pria Korea berusia 24 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai dosen muda di Universitas Kyunghee di Dongdaemun, mengajar mata kuliah Modern Music yang merupakan sub materi Post-Modern Music . Berwajah kalem dengan mata sipit dan tatapan tajam. Memiliki senyuman yang terlihat misterius. Bertubuh sedang dan ideal dengan kulit putih yang agak pucat. Ia sering menggunakan eyeliner tipis untuk membentuk smokey eyes. Gaya rambut semi ikal berponi menutupi dahinya dengan warna hitam.

Cast lain menyusul...

Ayu POV

Seoul 2020

Alhamdulilah.. sampai juga aku di Incheon setelah beberapa jam perjalanan udara. Telinga masih nyut-nyutan akibat tekanan udara, untunglah berkat kecanggihan teknologi moderen pesawat bisa lebih cepat 2 jam dari waktu normal ketika beberapa tahun silam. Kulihat jam tangan di tangan kiriku, ternyata baru pukul 11.20 pagi waktu Korea Selatan. Lalu, ku aktifkan smartphoneku dan ku cari di GPS lokasi restoran yang hendak ku kunjungi. Kuketikkan nama restoran tersebut

'Sambal n Kimchi'

Search results...

Ting!

Lalu, muncullah rute menuju restoran tersebut di layar smartphone ku. Kuperbesar layar dengan mode proyeksi gambar. Tak lama, gambar dari layar smartphone-ku terproyeksi di depan mataku. Persis seperti proyektor, hanya saja ini dalam skala lebih kecil, dan tanpa layar belakang. Sungguh, kecanggihan teknologi mulai terasa dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun saja. Segera kuikuti jalur dari layar tersebut dan kucari taksi dari bandara dan langsung menuju lokasi.

Terlihat beberapa taksi berjejer rapi di pintu keluar bandara. Menurut hasil pencarian, taksi terpercaya di Seoul adalah 'Seoul's Choice'. Tak lama mencari, ada juga taksi yang kucari di jejeran tesebut. Kuhampiri supirnya dan kutanyai supir itu dengan bahasa Korea.

"Permisi, bisakah anda mengantar saya ke daerah Gangnam?"

"Gangnam? Boleh, dimana alamatnya?"

"Nanti saya pandu sambil jalan mengenai alamatnya"

"Baiklah nona, naiklah"

Akhirnya, taksi itu pun melaju menuju restoran tujuanku. Sepupuku sayang.. aku datang..

Sambal n Kimchi Restaurant

Tibalah aku di depan sebuah restoran di kawasan elit Gangnam ini. Yup.. inilah restoran tujuanku. Restoran dengan nama unik dan agak aneh kurasa? Haha.. restoran ini memang seunik namanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki restoran tersebut. Kukenakan kacamata hitamku, aku ingin menyamar sedikit hehe.. lalu, kudorong pintu kayu dengan ukiran khas Jepara yang merupakan pintu masuknya. Khas Jepara.. ya, memang. Heran? Oh.. jangan heran dulu mari lihat kedalam mengenai interiornya. Langit-langit restoran dihiasi lampu temaram yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu dan menyerupai kurungan ayam khas Indonesia. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi wallpaper dengan motif batik Jawa Timur khas pesisir, dengan hiasan lukisan tinta khas Korea. Tempat duduknya ada dua jenis. Yang pertama tempat duduk dengan meja makan biasa yang terbuat dari kayu, dan yang kedua lesehan dan berada di panggung kecil dengan bantal sebagai alas duduknya. Aku memutuskan duduk di bagian lesehan saja agar bisa berselonjor (meluruskan kaki). Kupilih bagian lesehan yang ada di dekat kasir. Kulihat menu-menu yang ada di buku menu diatas meja. Kuputuskan memesan seporsi bibimpap, gorengan tempe mendoan dan wedang jahe sebagai minuman. Inilah keunikan restoran Sambal n Kimchi. Restoran ini adalah restoran perpaduan makanan khas Korea dan Indonesia, lebih tepatnya Jawa.

Sambil aku mencari pelayan dan berusaha memanggilnya, aku juga mencari sosok yang kurindukan di meja kasir. Biasanya ia berjaga atau hanya sesekali memantau disana mendampingi kasir. Hmm.. rupanya dia sudah muncul. Kuacungkan tangan dan kupanggil.

"Maaf, saya mau pesan" ujarku seraya melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang kutuju.

Ia pun terlihat menghampiri.

"Ya, silakan pesan apa nona?"

"Saya pesan seporsi bibimbap, gorengan tempe mendoan dan wedang jahe"

"baiklah, akan saya beritahukan kepada pelayan saya nanti"

"Pelayan anda?"

"Iya, saya sebenarnya pemilik restoran ini. Kebetulan restoran sedang lumayan ramai, jadi pelayan sedang melayani tamu lainnya"

"wah, kebetulan sekali! Saya ingin berbincang dengan pemilik restoran ini, tuan Kim Mingyu"

"maaf? Memangnya ada perlu apa dengan saya?"

"soale aku wes kangen karo kowe dek"[soalnya aku sudah kangen sama kamu dek]

ucapku seraya melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungku.

Ia pun tertegun, kemudian melongo dan berucap

"owalah noona! Tak kiro sopo"[owalah {ungkapan macem OMG}. Kukira siapa]

ia pun membalas ucapan bahasa Jawa ku sambil memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"haha.. iya ini aku, Ayu.. sudah lama ya Min, ga ketemu waduh.. makin tinggi dan ganteng aja kamu dan bahasa jawamu masih lancar" aku pun mengajaknya berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"wah.. terimakasih noona, noona juga makin ayu seperti namanya. Oh.. jelas lancar, kan ibu sering mengajakku berbahasa Jawa, appa saja kadang-kadang pakai bahasa Jawa juga kok"

"halah.. mulai deh nggombalnya. Oh ya? Wah seru tuh kalo nanti aku berbincang sama ahjussi pakai bahasa Jawa. Tapi pasti kamu belum bisa krama inggil kan?"

"eh, beneran noona.. hehe.. wait, krama inggil itu apa?"

"itu bahasa Jawa halus, yang biasa dipakai untuk orang yang lebih tua"

"hmm.. pernah sih diajari sedikit sama ibu, tapi cukup sulit.. aku nggak sanggup kayanya haha"

"haha yasudah Min, ga masalah.. yang penting kamu ada kemauan untuk mempelajari bahasa ibumu dan budayanya sudah bagus kok.. oiya ngomong-ngomong pesenanku gimana ? aku wes luwe"[aku sudah lapar]

"oiya, sebentar kuberi pesananmu ke pelayan dulu ya" Mingyu pergi sebentar dan memberikan daftar pesananku ke pelayan yang ia jumpai. Ia pun kembali ke tempat dudukku lagi.

"Min, aku mau nanya-nanya boleh?"

"ya boleh dong, nanya apa noona?"

"well.. first thing, panggil aja aku mbak. Aneh aja gitu kita bicara pakai bahasa Indonesia bercampur Jawa tapi manggilnya tetep noona, hehe.."

"oke deh mbak!"

"sip, jadi.. ceritakan kepadaku kenapa pernikahanmu tahun lalu itu jadi sesuatu yang kesannya ditutup-tutupi? Aku aja tau kamu nikah dari ibuku, dan ibu diberi tahu langsung oleh bulek, tapi kesannya itu rahasia. Apa sih yang terjadi?"

Kulihat ia menghela nafas dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"jadi, yaa.. benar aku memang sudah menikah. Soal ditutup-tutupi.. aku juga nggak bermaksud begitu, tapi appa dan ibu yang meminta agar pernikahanku dirahasiakan dulu dari keluarga dan kerabatku. Karena.. menurut mereka dan .. mungkin sebagian besar orang ini merupakan hal yang tidak pantas di gembar-gemborkan"

"hal yang tidak pantas bagaimana? Memangnya kamu sudah menghamili anak gadis orang ya?"

"bukan begitu mbak, tapi.. mungkin kau akan terkejut ketika tau istriku"

"dia orang kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"bukan mbak, jin!" jawabnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"haha.. serius nih!"

"ya lagian.. pertanyaannya absurd banget"

"oke-oke, maaf.. bercanda kali, hmm jadi pengen ketemu istrimu Min.. oiya ngomong-ngomong seperti tujuanku di email kita, aku mau numpang tinggal di rumahmu untuk waktu yang aku juga tidak yakin berapa lama. Bisa beberapa bulan, karena aku sedang mengurus pembukaan cabang butikku di Korea, tepatnya di pusat kota Gangnam ini. Jadi karena aku bakal bolak-balik Indonesia-Korea, apakah boleh aku numpang di rumahmu dek?"

"hmm.. boleh ga ya.."

"ayolah, janji deh ga bakal nyusahin, aku masak sendiri, bahkan kalo perlu kubantu istrimu masak, nyuci sendiri, tidur sendiri.."

"ahhahaha.. iya santai aja mbak, aku malah seneng ada kamu di rumahku selama beberapa waktu, rumah jadi lebih ramai, lumayan lagi ada yang bantuin masak. Soal tidur sendiri mah you don't say mbak! Ogah banget aku ngelonin kamu"

"wahh makasih banyak dek.. mudah-mudahan lancar rezeki, cepet dapet momongan kamu amiinn! Dan satu lagi, siapa juga yang minta kamu kelonin ogahh juga kali"

"amiinn makasih doanya mbak.. hahha bercanda mbak"

"Yasudah, kira-kira kamu kapan selesai dan pulang biasanya?"

"biasanya jam 3 sore aku pulang mbak, kenapa?"

"aku pengen cepet-cepet numpang istirahat sih sebenernya, sama naruh koper baju segede alaihim ini di rumahmu, itu pun kalo kamu ga keberatan pulang cepet"

"oh.. capek mbak? Yasudah aku pulang lebih cepet, biar wakil ketua restoran si pak Jung yang gantian mengawasi"

"wah.. makasih ya dek.."

"sip, tunggu ya biar ku bilang ke pak Jung dulu sambil aku siap-siap pulang"

"oke, kutunggu... eh, bentar.. Min, makanan pesenanku gimana?"

"makananmu? Tadi sih aku minta dibungkusin sekalian, hehe soalnya aku tau pasti kita bakal ngobrol lama dan makanan nanti ga bakal kesentuh"

"hahahha.. iya juga.. oke thanks bro"

"your welcome sist"

Kemudian, aku pun menuju rumah Mingyu yang tak terlalu jauh dari restorannya. Letaknya ada di kawasan perumahan yang elit menengah keatas, tidak sampai terlalu mewah maksudnya. Selama di dalam mobil Mingyu, aku tetap berbincang banyak kepadanya.

"masa? Se-misterius itu kah dia?"

"iya mbak, kalau dia ada sesuatu ga langsung diomongin, aku kudu peka dulu.. baru dia melunak dan mau cerita"

"idih.. baper amat bini mu jadi geregetan haha kaya apa deh wujudnya"

"nanti kau lihat sendiri mbak, tapi siapin dirimu ya.."

"iya.. emang segimananya sih istrimu itu.. sampai aku harus siapin diriku?" kulihat Mingyu tersenyum misterius, namun kullihat pancaran matanya agak sendu. Ia menatap jalanan sambil menyetir dengan raut muka agak tidak nyaman, seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan. Aku tidak mengajaknya berbincang lagi, walau aku penasaran. Apakah istri Mingyu itu buruk rupa? Cacat? Atau.. mengalami gangguan jiwa? Beragam pertanyaan hinggap di pikiranku. Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih, abu-abu dan hitam dengan aksen coklat bergaya minimalis moderen dengan taman bunga kecil di depannya.

"inilah rumahku mbak, selamat datang.."

"wah.. bagus juga, asri rumahmu.. banyak tanamannya"

"silakan turun dulu, biar kuparkirkan mobilnya di garasi"

Aku mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya, menunggunya di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Setelah ia selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

Kami pun memasuki rumah minimalis nan asri tersebut.

"aku pulang.." ujar Mingyu.

Lalu, seseorang terlihat menuju ruang tamu. Sesosok lelaki berkulit putih, bermata sipit dan tampan mengenakan apron berwarna biru navy tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Mingyu. Ia terlihat agak kaget melihatku. Lalu ia membungkuk dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris beraksen Korea.

"anyeonghaseyo.. my name is Jeon Wonwoo. Are you Mingyu's cousin ?"

Tanyanya setelah membungkukkan badan. Aku pun menjawab sambil membungkukkan badan juga.

"nde, my name is Prameswari Ayu Sentono. Well i know that my name is hard enough to called by Korean right, so just call me Ayu. And excuse me, who are you?"

Orang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu pun melihat kearah Mingyu dan bertanya padanya dalam bahasa Korea yang kumengerti.

"Gyu, kau tidak cerita siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan raut muka agak kecewa dan setengah merajuk.

"hehe.. nanti akan kujelaskan dan saling kukenalkan lebih jauh kalian berdua saat makan malam"

Lalu Mingyu menengok kearahku.

"iya kan noona?"

"baiklah kalau begitu maumu, aku hutang banyaakk sekali penjelasan. Setelah aku mendapatkan kamarku, makan malam nanti kita harus banyak bicara.. termasuk dengan anda, tuan Jeon" Kujawab dengan bahasa Korea dan tersenyum sopan kepada mereka. Sungguh, aku masih bingung...

"baiklah, kamarmu ada di lantai dua mbak, mari kuantarkan dan kubawakan sekalian kopernya"

Mingyu berbincang dengan bahasa Indonesia denganku.

"termakasih dek.."

Lalu kulihat Mingyu berbicara pada pria bermarga Jeon itu.

"Wonu hyung, tolong buatkan segelas wedang jahe ya untuk noona-ku, kau tau kan resepnya?"

"iya, aku tau.. nanti kau yang antarkan ya.. aku masih.. agak malu dengannya, dan sepertinya makan malam nanti akan mendebarkan, mengingat kau akan menjelaskan mengenai hal itu..."

"santai saja, ia tidak seperti yang kau takutkan.."

Aku tak bisa terlalu menangkap apa yang mereka katakan. Lalu Mingyu pun menunjukkan kamar tamu di lantai dua.

Kulihat suasana lantai dua rumah Mingyu yang kental dengan hal-hal bernuansa Jawa. Lantai dua rumahnya merupakan perpustakaan dan meja kerja, ruang keluarga dengan televisi dan 1 kamar yang sekarang menjadi kamar tamu untukku.

"inilah kamar yang akan kau tempati selama kau ada disini, semoga kau nyaman, noonaku sayang"

"terimakasih banyak adikku sayang.. ingat! Pada jam makan malam, ketuk pintu kamarku dan aku siap berbincang-bincang dengan kalian, dan istrimu yang sedari tadi belum kulihat"

"baik mbak, nanti malam semua rasa penasaranmu akan terobati. Selamat istirahat" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tampan kearahku. Kubalas dengan senyum miring ala mengajak berkelahi sebagai balasannya.

Kututup pintu kamarku. Kulihat kamar ini. Sebuah kasur queen size, meja rias, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Kamar ini bercat krem dengan separuh wallpaper batik di ½ bagian dinding. Di dekat jendela ada lukisan yang menggambarkan 3 orang penari jaipong yang dilukis dengan gaya semi realis. Hmm.. kamar yang nyaman dan tatanannya mirip-mirip hotel di Jawa atau Bali.

Kuputuskan untuk membersihkan diri, menunaikan sholat dhuhur yang di rangkap dengan ashar, dan setelah itu aku tidur hingga magrib waktu Korea tiba.

Lanjut tidak?  
review dan kritik membangun serta sarannya...


	2. Chapter 2 Santap Malam, Keterkejutan

Ch 2 Santap Malam, Keterkejutan, Diskusi

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

RnR.. DLDR..

Ayu POV

Tok..tok..

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di depan kamar. Aku pun membuka mataku dan bangkit melihat siapa yang mengetuk kamarku. Baru saja beberapa menit memejamkan mata.

"ya?" kubuka pintuku dengan mata masih separuh tertutup.

"maaf mbak, ini ada wedang jahe biar badannya lebih segar"

Oh.. rupanya si Mingyu.

"wah.. makasih.."

"yasudah, lanjut istirahat lagi aja mbak.."

"oke Min.."

Aku pun masuk ke kamar lagi. Menyeruput wedang jahe sampai habis lalu tidur lagi sampai menjelang magrib. Kusetel alarm agar sebelum makan malam aku bisa mandi dulu.

Mingyu POV

Tugas mengantarkan wedang jahe ke kamar mbak Ayu pun selesai. Kuputuskan untuk ke dapur. Kulihat ia sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Kuambil makanan pesanan mbak Ayu yang ada di atas meja. Kumasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

"hyung, apa yang akan kau masak?"

"hmm.. sesuatu yang mudah, dan menyegarkan. Seogogi Muguk saja"[sup lobak daging]

"oh.. itu.. oiya, dagingnya apa yang kau pilih?"

"sapi" ucapnya sambil serius dengan memotong daging dengan telaten.

"bagus.. untung kau tak salah pilih"

"tentu saja.. aku tau begitu kau jelaskan mengenai Ayu noona yang tidak makan babi, hewan amfibi dan reptil.. kalo soal reptil sih jelas kita juga tidak makan kan?"

"haha iya, pintar kau"

"wah sial.. memangnya selama ini aku tidak pintar?" ia terlihat mengacungkan pisau kearahku.

"astaga.. santai saja lah.. sudah ayo lanjut lagi. Nanti keburu makan malam tiba makanan belum selesai semua.

"iya tuan!"

Aku pun memutuskan membantu memasak di dapur dan menata meja makan.

Dinner Time

Mingyu POV

Kulihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Saatnya aku mengetuk kamar mbak Ayu untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

Didepan kamar Ayu ku ketuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok..

"mbak, saatnya makan malam"

"iya.. 5 menit lagi aku turun" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"oke! Kutunggu dibawah"

"sip"

Aku pun menunggu kedatangannya di meja makan.

Third POV

Tak lama kemudian, Ayu pun turun dan datang ke ruang makan yang terlihat sudah terhidang sup lobak daging, kimchi dan pesanannya tadi siang di restoran Mingyu. Di bangku meja makan sudah ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang duduk berhadapan berseberangan. Ayu pun duduk di ujung meja agar bisa mudah mengobrol dengan mereka.

"baiklah, orang yang kita tunggu telah tiba, mari makan" ajak Mingyu.

"well terimakasih, dan maaf sudah merepotkan di hari pertama menumpangnya diriku hehe" jawab Ayu agak sungkan.

"tidak masalah noona, iya kan hyung?"

"eh-iya.. hehe santai saja Ayu-shi"

"baiklah.. mari kita makan.. lalu kita berbincang hangat malam ini"

Mereka pun makan malam dengan tenang dan sunyi. Menikmati makanan yang terhidang hingga habis makanan tersebut di piring mereka masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan ada jeda kesunyian diantara mereka bertiga. Lalu, Mingyu berinisiatif membuka perbincangan.

"ehm.. jadi.. katanya mbak Ayu mau bicara? Silakan tanyakan apa saja yang sedari tadi jadi uneg-ungemu, mendem sesuatu kelamaan jadi jerawat lho nanti" goda Mingyu kepada Ayu dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"asem, jangan nyumpahin gitu dong.. aku juga bingung ini mau ngomong apa dulu.."

"eh, mbak.. ngomong Korea-an aja yuk, kasian Wonwoo hyung nanti ga ngerti. Tuh liat udah plonga-plongo dia" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Mingyu. Pihak tertunjuk diam dan tetap memasang tampang melongo.

Ayu pun menepuk jidat "Oh iya.. lupa aku" lalu ia mulai menyusun kata-kata apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"okay.. first thing, bolehkah aku bertanya kepada tuan Mingyu dimanakah istrinya berada? Karena sedari tadi aku datang belum juga kulihat orangnya, lalu.. bisa perkenalkan diri anda lebih lengkap tuan.. Wonwoo?" tanya Ayu memulai perbincangan dengan ragu.

Ada jeda sebelum pertanyaan dijawab. Terlihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang saling tatap seolah sedang bicara dengan pikiran mereka. Kemudian, Mingyu menjawab.

"sebelum kau bertanya dimana gerangan istriku, kuharap kau mau mempersiapkan dirimu dahulu noona" ujarnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

"hemm.. baiklah.. aku sudah sangat mempersiapkan diri dari tadi siang sebenarnya"

"bagus kalau begitu, karena jawaban dari kedua pertanyaanmu akan aku jawab langsung"

Lalu.. Mingyu menunjuk ke arah orang sedari tadi terdiam dengan wajah gugup.

"inilah.. orang yang sedari tadi kau cari, dialah Jeon Wonwoo" ujar Mingyu tenang dan mantab.

Setelah pernyataan tersebut, ada keheningan yang terasa sangat canggung. Terlihat ekspresi Ayu yang tampak absurd. Mata yang berkedip beberapa kali, mulut agak terbuka, dan wajah nyaris tak berekspresi. Lalu, terlihat bibirnya mulai hendak berkata.

"Min.." ada jeda.. ia tatap mata Mingyu dengan intens.

"kowe ojo ngapusi aku yo, aku iki pancen fujoshi, tapi aku wes pengen tobat dek! Wes ojo nggodani aku tho!" [kamu jangan menipuku ya, aku ini memang fujoshi {cewe demen yaoi lol. Gatau yaoi? Ah masa :3} tapi aku udah pingin tobat dek! Udah jangan nggodain aku deh!]

Ayu bebicara bahasa Jawa dengan Mingyu untuk ikutan bercanda. Karena ia menduga Mingyu becanda.

"lhadalah.. tenan mbak! Moso iyo aku ngapusi panjenengan*" [lah.. bener mbak! Masa iya aku menipu kamu *bahasa halus]

"lha jelas aku ra percoyo! Kowe edhan tah? Aku ngerti kowe iki mbiyen pleiboi cap sikil mambu, changing yo girlfriends like changing yo undies dude!" [lha jelas aku ga percaya! Kamu gila hah? Aku tau kamu ini dulunya playboy cap kaki bau(?)] Ayu berkata nyaris berteriak dihadapan Mingyu dengan ekspresi kesal dan tak terjelaskan.

Terlihat Wonwoo yang makin melongo dengan bahasa aneh yang sedang ia dengar, lalu melotot kearah Mingyu mendengar ucapan bahasa Inggris dari Ayu.

"mbak enough talkin' in Javanese... tidakkah kau lihat rupa istriku ini?" ujar Mingyu seraya menunjuk orang di hadapannya . "wajahnya sudah terlihat bingung tidak karuan" Mingyu memulai percakapan dengan bahasa Korea lagi. Wonwoo terlihat menunduk malu disebut 'istriku' oleh sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"haahhh.." Ayu menghembuskan nafas frustasi lalu melanjutknya kalimatnya.

"Wonwoo.. apakah benar jika kau memang em... is..trinya Mingyu? Well atau lebih nyaman ku sebut suami.." Ayu menatap Wonwoo penuh rasa penasaran.

"semua hal yang dikatakan Mingyu, yang aku tidak mengerti itu.. aku yakin sudah tersampaikan siapa aku sebenarnya.. kurasa. Ya, aku memang sudah menikah dengan orang ini" ucap Wonwoo menunjuk Mingyu sambil mengendikkan bahu dan berekspresi santai. Lebih tepatnya mencoba menghilangkan ketegangannya seari tadi.

Suasana pun sepi kembali.

Ayu POV

Suasana makan malam kembali sepi, penuh dengan kecanggungan yang menggelitik. Ingin lidah ini bertanya banyak dan berdiskusi mengenai masalah pernikahan sejenis yang mereka jalani, namun aku bingung memulainya darimana.. maka, kucoba bertanya secara bertahap.

"ehm.. sudah berapa lama kalian menikah? Lalu siapa saja keluarga kalian yang diberi tahu? Lagipula.. bagaimana orangtua kalian merestui pernikahan semacam ini? Maaf bila pertanyaan ini beruntun dan seakan membombardir kalian" tanyaku dengan bahasa korea berlogat semi Jawa, semacem Jav-Ngul aka Javanese-Hangul gitu deh.. "dan untukmu Min, aku mau nanya, kenapa bisa Ahjussi dan Bulek merestui pernikahan menyalahi kodrat seperti ini?" tanyaku pada Mingyu sembari menatapnya tajam.

Mereka terlihat saling tatap satu sama lain seolah menyuruh 'kamu saja yang jawab' 'tidak, kamu'. Membuatku geregetan.

Lalu, kulihat Mingyu melihat kearahku bersamaan dengan Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Hey! Cepatlah katakan sesuatu! Jawab pertanyaanku...

TBC

 **Pojok Cuap-cuap:**

To:

 **Depitannabelle** : hahha.. suka baca malem-malem ya? Nih ane posting malem hehhe.. ini lanjutannya, happy reading, jangan insom lagi ya :3

 **DaeMinJae** : Lha moso ta? Yo bayangno wae mas Min sing sawo mateng kuwi njowo-an(?) haha nih penjelasan 'jelas'nya disini... enak tho? Haha ciye pertama.. :3

 **Istrinya 'v** : fufufu.. biasa ae sih.. toh ffn Cuma pelampiasan ide gila ane. Hermaprodhitnye ntar ane jelasin (entah chp berapa wakakka) nuhun nyak maneh resep ku FF kuring. Sok atuh di promotin ke temennya yg kepopers  & sepentin pens sekalian di review buat masukan sayah. Mas sekop ntar ane jadiin kang masak / kang parkir boleh?

 **Btobae** : alamakk.. aku tersandung #eh tersanjung.. huhu.. hayoo apa reaksinya tadi?

Huhuhu.. iyanih, mulai ngurangin baca doujin anime yaoi R 20+ sih #jderr tau itu dosa, tapi merupakan guilty pleasure gtu.. (jalan ke neraka emang lebih mudah say #plak) . Iya, ane orang Jawa ..

 **Jungjaegun :** hehe yomanss, ini sudah lanjut say.. ripiw lagi ea qaqa..

 **Ranhy :** huhu ripiwnya dikit soalnya terlalu berat apa ya bahasannya? Hmm.. promotin ke kpoper temenmu dund.. buat sekedar masukan ama saran aja buat kedepannya.. (sekalian sumber ide gitu)

Wahh makasih sayyy nantikan selanjutnya yaa..

 **Kxmhyxnx** : sip.. thankss :3

 **JejeKyu Red Sapphire** : iki wes dilanjut say, nantikan selanjutnya yaa :3 weleh keren ta? Suwunn

Sip.. kulanjut yoo.. FF mu ada tuh kayanya yang pernah kubaca belum apdet2.. apdetin dong.. udah ku review lho (ga login tapi)

 **Chim** : lhaa.. iya ta? Haha sipp thankss akan segera ada lanjutan mudah2an :3

Well.. well.. ewell-ewell.. review memang sedikit, ane ga masalah.. karena ternyata ada ratusan viewer dan visitor yang sider hehehe.. isokay wae.. isokay wae mas.. isokay wae.. aku rapopo.. aku rapopo..aku rapopo.. #hushhNyanyiKaroMbakJupe ane ga mempermasalahkan review sih, tapi somehow review itu berguna bgt buat jadi masukan cerita. FFN emang ga ada untungnya buat author nulis disini, kecuali sekalian promo jualan gtu(?) tapi sekedar arena latihan menyusun karangan dengan feedback audiens secara langsung. So, banyak dikitnya review mempengaruhi ide cerita, mood, dan motivasi menulis authornya. Setuju?

Sekian **.. terimakasih** **reviewers,** **dan likers, followers**

Followers:

 **DaeMinJae,** **Panda Qingdao,** **Xiohzi,** **btobae,** **depitannabelle,** **fvcksoo,** **insanely-junhao ,** **shikshin28**

Favourites:

 **DaeMinJae, Panda Qingdao, Xiohzi, btobae, depitannabelle, nanaelfindo**

pokoknya ai lop yu.. sankyu so mat.. sampai jumpa di chap 3...


	3. Perbincangan Tercanggung Kala Dinner

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

RnR.. DLDR..

Ff ini awal ditulis saat ane UAS tanggal 13 Jan 16 (dan baru rampung, lalu ke-post sekarang lol), tanggal 14 nya Materi Ujiannya Intelectual Property Right alias Hak Kekayaan Intelektual wakaka, mana sambil dengerin lagu campursari, lagu2 sepentin, sama lagu2 dari Jogja Hiphop Foundation.. (pasti pada kaga ada yang tau, itu lagu hiphop in Javanese, kadang2 suka featuring mak Soimah juga lho haha)

wuahahha... asem coeg :3

betewe nih chapter rada berat sih kayanya.. (berape kilo neng #slap) awas tidur lu wakaka

Then, Happy reading..

Masih dalam suasana makan malam paling awkward dan penuh ketegangan menggelitik, kunantikan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Terlihat Mingyu berinisiatif membuka suara.

"kami menikah sudah hampir setahun. Perayaan pernikahan kami tanggal 26 Desember, tepat setelah perayaan natal. Keluarga dari pihakku yang diberi tahu oleh orangtuaku hanya kerabat dekat mereka, dan ayah-ibumu kak, bude Sekar dan pakde Prakoso itu saja dari pihak orangtuaku. Dari pihak Wonwoo hyung orangtuanya memberitahukan pada saudara dekat mereka juga. Orangtua ku merestui kami dengan perundingan yang sangat alot dan sulit, namun setelah orangtua Wonwoo hyung ikut memberi argumennya lambat laun pernikahan kami direstui" Mingyu terlihat menjawabnya dengan mantab dan tenang sembari menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Aku yang masih merasa ganjil dengan pernyataannya pun mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"bagaimana bisa orangtuamu mendukung pernikahan ini Wonwoo? Apakah mereka merelakan putra mereka menjadi gay?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Straight forward saja, aku sudah geregetan.

Kini, terlihat Wonwoo yang mulai angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya menatap Mingyu lagi. Dengan intens. Hell what? Mereka ini benar-benar deh...

"mereka memang sudah merelakannya, karena sedari dulu orangtuaku diberitahukan bahwa .. aku berbeda dari anak lelaki normal lainnya.." terlihat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"maksudmu, mereka sudah tau kau gay begitu?"

"bukan, tapi.." ia terdiam, terlihat bingung ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kulihat Mingyu mengelus permukaan tangan Wonwoo seakan memberi semangat. Sungguh.. pasangan ini bisa membuat gelora ke-fujoshianku kambuh. Kemudian, terlihat Wonwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"orangtuaku memberitahukanku hal yang sangat mengejutkan disaat Mingyu menemui mereka dan berkata ingin melamarku. Kala itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang spesial. Ketika mereka mengatakannya, wajah mereka terlihat sendu. Lalu appa-ku menunjukkan sebuah surat hasil pemeriksaan dari rumah sakit dengan namaku di dalamnya. Beliau menjelaskan bahwa sedari lahir aku dilahirkan dengan kelamin ganda.

Ketika mereka mengonsultasikan ke dokter untuk menentukan jenis kelaminku nantinya, para ahli mengatakan agak berbahaya jika rahimku diangkat, karena katanya rahim tersebut sudah memiliki salurannya tersendiri, sedangkan sebagian besar hormonku adalah hormon testosteron yang cukup mendominasi sehingga menghasilkan tampilan luar lelaki seperti ini. Orangtuaku akhirnya hanya pasrah dan membiarkan keadaanku begini asalkan aku tetap sehat. Ketika kecil hingga remaja pun aku tidak berperilaku aneh, sifatku normal seperti lelaki. Tidak kemayu, apalagi tertarik dengan teman lelakiku, tidak pernah terbersit sama sekali untuk mengencani mereka. Keanehanku ini tetap mereka rahasiakan hingga ketika Mingyu melamarku dan meminta izin orangtuaku, mereka membolehkannya. Sebab mereka merestui kami adalah.. karena aku bisa dibilang sepersekian persen perempuan.. hehe.. agak aneh mengatakannya" ujarnya panjang diakhiri dengan tawa canggungnya.

Aku pun bertanya kembali kepada mereka.

"lalu, bagaimana cara meyakinkan orangtua Mingyu bahwa pernikahan kalian hendaknya direstui ?"

"orangtuaku kuajak ikut serta dalam sebuah pertemuan yang aku dan Mingyu rencanakan di restoran Mingyu yang waktu itu sengaja tidak dibuka untuk umum. Aku mengajak orangtuaku kesana, dan Mingyu mengajak orangtuanya kesana. Pertemuan keluarga kami sudah mirip dengan musyawarah karena isinya adalah argumen serta beberapa permasalahan yang diangkat oleh para orangtua untuk mendebat kami. Namun kemudian, ibuku dengan lantang berkata bahwa ia akan menyetujui pernikahan kami. Beliau bilang bahwa dari pernikahan kami tetap akan hadir cucu biologis untuk mereka" terlihat ia terdiam sesaat.

Aku yang menyimak pun ikut terdiam. Jantungku berdegup tak sabar akan kelanjutan kisahnya, dan dahiku berkerut akan fakta aneh tersebut. kuurungkan pertanyaanku, lebih baik kutunggu kelanjutannya.

"ibuku menjelaskan bahwa aku dapat mengandung dan memberikan mereka cucu. Karena sesungguhnya, salah satu yang orangtua inginkan adalah cucu dari anak mereka yang telah menikah. Walaupun ada sedikit resiko, namun ia mengatakan jika dapat dijaga dengan baik semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ia terlihat mengakhiri cerita panjangnya, lalu tersenyum kearahku. Kemudian, ia tatap Mingyu yang kemudian mengusap seraya mengecup punggung tangannya.

Aku pun terdiam. Mencerna semua kisah yang dijabarkan Wonwoo kepadaku. Kulanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"lalu.. apakah kalian tidak khawatir terhadap reaksi ke masyarakat disekitar kalian? Yeah.. meski di Amerika dan beberapa negara di Eropa telah melegalkan pernikahan menyalahi kodrat sejak lama, tapi kan di negara Asia masih sulit menerima hal seperti itu, belum lagi jika nanti kalian memiliki anak yang notabene anak kandung, dan kau Wonwoo.. apa kau siap bila banyak tatapan aneh dan pembicaraan miring yang dialamatkan padamu ketika kau mengandung nanti?" kusadari pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi ini sangat to the point. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menanyai mereka hal-hal yang membuatku penasaran, sambil mengingatkan mereka tentang pernikahan aneh mereka ini mungkin...

"untukku pribadi, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang. Ora urus mbak. Toh mau dikatai seperti apapun kami ini menikah secara resmi di Amerika, ada surat-surat nikah yang membuktikannya. Soal anak, biarlah kami akan memberi dia pengertian tentang orangtuanya yang spesial ini. Bila nanti ada yang menggunjing dan menyakiti hati istriku, aku yang akan turun tangan langsung. Pokoknya aku akan melindungi keluargaku semampuku" kulihat Mingyu menjawabnya dengan menggebu-gebu dan penuh keyakinan seraya menatapku, dan menatap Wonwoo-nya penuh kasih.

"noona, aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku sejak jauh-jauh hari. Semenjak Mingyu mengajakku untuk menikah, kami sudah mendiskusikan banyak hal yang akan kami hadapi kelak, resiko, dan rencana membangun keluarga kami, dan fakta-fakta mengenai diri kami. Semua hal dari mulai yang buruk sampai baik sudah kami persiapkan mental kami untuk itu" Wonwoo menatapku dengan tenang, dan tatapannya terlihat pasrah dan terselip ke-optimisan didalamnya.

"wah.. aku.. cukup salut dengan ketangguhan hati dan rasa cinta kalian. Tapi ada satu hal yang yeah.. aku yakin kalian pasti pikirkan juga. Mengenai.. apakah.. kalian tidak merasa menyalahi kodrat serta.. ehm.. agama?" tanyaku ragu. Terlihat mereka terdiam sebentar.

"kami tau betul hal itu noona"

"ya, kami paham hal itu, mbak" mereka berbicara bergantian.

"LGBT itu perbuatan maksiat, pernikahan sesama jenis itu dosa besar! semua agama pun pasti melarangnya. Kalian tau itu, tapi.. kenapa kalian masih melakukannya?"

"mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa jabawanku ini tidak tepat, namun.. ini adalah rasa cinta. Tuhan yang menciptakan rasa cinta itu, apakah salah jika aku merealisasikan rasa cinta ini?" jawab Mingyu.

Ada keheningan setelah Mingyu berujar.

Kemudian..

"tapi, misal itu terjadi pada orang hermaprodhit?" suara Wonwoo terdengar lirih dan ragu. Ia menatapku sendu.

Aku yang ditatapnya hanya diam dan bingung mau menjawab apa.

"entahlah Won, mungkin kasusmu berbeda.." aku pun menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Keheningan kembali meliputi.. aku berinisiatif memulai percakapan yang tidak terlalu gloomy.

"well, kalian bilang menikah pada tanggal 26 Desember kan? Berarti akhir bulan ini bakal ada perayaan bukan? Hehe.."

"oh.. emm iya mbak, perayaan setahun pernikahan kami. Kau masih ada urusan di Korea kan?"

"iya, masih kok.. pasti mau mengundang ya?"

"haha iya mbak, kami ingin merayakannya setelah perayaan natal bersama orangtua kami dan beberapa teman dekat"

"teman? Teman kalian tidak masalah dengan pernikahan kalian?"

"teman normal kami yang dekat sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau cuma kenalan ya tidak kami undang."

"haha normal, kau berbicara seolah temanmu lainnya abnormal semua Min.."

"eh? Iya jugaa hehe.."

"hmm.. by the way biasanya pasangan LGBT punya komunitas kan?"

Terlihat keduanya mengangguk.

"legal dan jelas diakui atau ilegal dan sembunyi-sembunyi?"

"setauku komunitas itu masih sembunyi-sembunyi, noona"

"oh, jadi memang di negara ini LGBT masih dianggap tabu ya.. tapi apakah kau menjelaskan mengenai keadaanmu kepada komunitass tersebut, Won?"

"ya. Karena kami bergabung di komunitas itu cukup lama sejak sebelum menikah. Hubungan semua anggota sudah seperti keluarga. Semua hal yang mengganjal sering kami diskusikan"

"hmm begitu, ngomong-ngomong, kau sedari tadi memanggilku noona, aku jadi penasaran tahun berapa kau lahir?"

"aku lahir tahun 96. Lebih tua setahun dari Mingyu"

"hmm.. kita beda setahun. Tapi, kalian ini kan masih muda.. biasanya lelaki menikah di usia menjelang 30-an bahkan sampai 40-an" "dan kau Min! Masih 23 sudah berani melamar anak orang, hebat juga haha" ujarku seraya menunjuk Mingyu.

"aku kan sudah punya usaha sendiri, ya.. meskipun milik orangtua ku sih awalnya, tapi sekarang sudah aku yang mengelolanya. Bisa dibilang aku sudah bisa menafkahi keluargaku. Selama jodoh sudah ada, kenapa harus ditunda, betul kan hyung?" ujar Mingyu seraya berkedip mesra menggoda Wonwoo. Pihak tergoda hanya tertawa atas kelakuan pasangannya.

"heuh.. iya deh yang SUDAH ADA JODOHNYA" kukatakan sambil menekan 3 kata terakhir. Aku merasa tersindir entah mengapa.

"kenapa mbak jadi sinis? Oiya.. maaf mendahuluimu menikah hehe.. mudah-mudahan cepat dapat jodoh dan tidak jadi perawan tua ya"

"waduh.. ojo ngono Min, doane ga ngenaki" [waduh.. jangan begitu Min, doanya ga ngenakin]

"yang bikin ga enak kalimat terakhirnya itu loh.. perawan tua ih.. amit-amit"

"pangapunten mbak, guyon kok" [maaf *bahasa halus* mbak, becanda kok] "eh udah, bahasa Korea lagi aja, biar bojo [pasangan] ku ngerti"

"haha iya, nanti diajarin aja bojomu itu bahasa Jawa dan Indonesia, biar paham gitu.. kan asyik kalo kita udah Indonesian-Javanese mode on"

"haha iya ntar ya mbak.. sekarang jangan dulu, tuh liat muka cengonya hahahhah" Mingyu terbahak-bahak melihat wajah melongo datar + melamun ala Wonwoo yang tercetak di wajah emonya. Hal itu membuatku ikut tertawa. Sedangkan si objek tertawaan hanya berkedip, tengak-tengok, dan memasang tampang melongo yang semakin menjadi-jadi. {di YT banyak deh kalo mau nyari kompilasi muka cengo Wonwoo cari aja "Wonwoo spacing out" }

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku merasa bodoh.." ungkapnya pasrah dan tetap dengan tampang 'melongo' nya

"haha hanya hal tidak penting kok Won, oya.. aku mau bertanya, apa alasanmu untuk mau menerima lamaran Mingyu waktu itu? Juga alasan mengapa kau mau menikah muda"

"alasanku adalah.. karena kurasa Mingyu adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Aku mengenalnya sejak setahun lebih sebelum kami menikah. Aku merasa cocok dengannya, mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kami memiliki dasar berpikir yang dapat disatukan, dan dia orang yang dapat diajak berkomitmen dibalik segala tingkah absurd dan manjanya terkadang. Kalo soal absurd sih, aku yakin kami sama saja hehe.." "aku memilih menikah muda karena aku yakin dari pernikahan kami akan hadir sesosok penerus keluarga. Aku tidak ingin mengandung di usia terlalu tua. Sebagai male pregnant, resiko sudah di depan mata, apalagi jika lebih tua lagi usianya"

"hmm.. kau adalah sosok yang luar biasa Won, pandanganku soal pasangan pun tak jauh beda denganmu. Hanya saja aku memang belum bertemu jodohnya.. aku merasa dilangkahi oleh adik-adikku ini.. ckckck" "kau juga menganggap hal yang mungkin diluar kewajaran yang ada pada dirimu sebagai anugerah. Aku yakin, kelak kau bisa jadi sosok orangtua yang baik bagi anak-anakmu kelak." "dirimu juga hebat Min, diusia muda kau sudah cukup matang secara pemikiran. Serius dalam sebuah hubungan"

Perbincangan kami yang tadinya canggung dan suram pun menjadi lebih ringan dan berwarna. Tawa dan canda menghiasi percakapan di acara makan malam kami. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.50 pm waktu Korea Selatan. Kami pun mmbereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring masing-masing serta memanaskan lauk yang masih banyak untuk esok hari.

TBC..

 **Cuap2 author:**

 **Hay hayy.. chap 3 muncul nih.. UAS ane udah mau selesai.. doain nilainya bagus2 yak! :3 (can u imagine, writing fanfiction during final term test? I'm such a crazy fangirl dat can't hold ma idea correctly, so i put all of it into this FF aka fanfreaktion)**

 **Bila ada keabsurdan dan kengacoan maapkeun lah.. mo nyari sumber referensi terpercaya kaga sempet2 amat, keburu ide udah berjubel wkakak.**

 **Betewe ada yang akhir 2015 sampe sekarang kebawa euphoria One Punch Man kaga ? trus sama Gintama 2015 yang Shogun Assasination itu? #IniPertanyaanBuatOtaku #TapiSayaBukanWeaBoo**

 **Yosh lanjut ke balesan review (yang sedikit dibanding sidernya hehe)**

 **: waduh.. makasih :3**

 **petitmacaron: haha suwun saranne yo! Sip!  
wes tak lanjut iki**

 **btobae: haha bisa lah dibayangin lol**

 **ikka1296hoon: haha ketiban setelah kepeleset soko urip silau berlian**

 **(after i slipped into the diamond life, sis #slap)**

 **DaeMinJae : haha yoi.. wes dilanjut kie'.. udah jelas belum alasane?**

 **Naega Hoshi: kuatin mbak.. nih dah lanjut**

 **Jungjaegun: segini udah panjang belom? Hehe..**

 **Depitannabelle: jelas wangi dong :3**

 **hehe.. bingung yak? Dilema fujo gitu deh.. iyah, sayang bgt diamah ama Wonu**

 **shikshin28: ouw.. sini2 kaka peyuk..**

 **sudah dilanjut nih.. hehhe**

 **makasih juga ya buat para followers dan favoriters(?) lop yu full..**

 **wahai sider yang cakep.. mind to review? Kita bisa discuss, curcol juga bisa hehe**


	4. Percakapan Konyol, Jumpa Bisnis

Hay hay.. ini sekelumit dari cuap2 penulis.. betewe ane sebenernya jadi mendadak ga ada ide sama bingung gtu mo ngelanjutinnya .. so, nikmatin ajalah ya seadanya(?) mau di discontinued tapi nanti readers (and silent readersdeul) penasaran.. bikin penasaran ke orang dosa katanya hehe.. so..

Cekidot dan selamat menikmati..

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

 **Kediaman Kim, Gangnam**

Di pagi hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengecek email-ku melalui laptop yang dari kemarin sangat malas untuk kubuka. Kulihat ada pesan masuk dari calon klienku yang kuajak bekerja sama. Biasa, perihal bisnis fesyen dan gaya hidup. Kulihat email dari editor majalah Ceci yang kemarin sudah kuhubungi untuk menawarkan produk fesyenku ke majalah tersebut. wah.. balasannya sudah dari semalam. Kuputuskan untuk membacanya.

 **From: Ceci Magazine Korea**

 **Subject: Business Companion Proposal**

 _Hello Ms. Ayu,_

 _Saya sudah menerima email anda dan melihat CV, serta Fashion Line anda yang unik, eksotis dan etnik dengan mengankat kain tradisional Indonesia. Saya dan segenap kru Ceci Magazine akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berjumpa hari ini pukul 10 a.m di gedung Ceci Magazine._

 _Terimakasih_

 _I accepted the email that sent by you and read your CV. We really appreciate your Fashion line which is looks interesting, exotic, and ethnic. Your uniqueness is come from the idea about Indonesian traditional cloth. We , the Ceci Magazine crew will be pleased if we could have a meeting today at 10 a.m at Ceci Magazine building._

 _Thank you_

 _Mr. Hong_

 _Ceci's Fashion Editor and Stylist_

Kubaca email balasan dari majalah Ceci yang dijawab oleh fashion editornya. Aku diminta datang jam 10 pula.. waduh.. ini sudah jam 6.35. saatnya aku mandi dna bersiap-siap. Oiya, kutanya Mingyu dulu, siapa tau bisa mengantar ku nanti kesana.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan mencari Mingyu. Kulihat sekeliling rumah, rupanya dia ada di kebun belakang sedang berolah raga mengangkat barbel. Cieilah.. seksi bener. Pakai tank top, celana training selutut, tubuh dipenuhi peluh dan ekspresi seriusnya.. beuh.. bisa bikin embak-embak, tante-tante, nenek-nenek, sampe mas-mas maho tebengong-bengong ngeliatin dia.

"Min, boleh nggak aku minta tolong?"

Ia pun berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Menaruh barbelnya, lalu menyeka peluhnya seraya menyibakkan rambutnya dengan seksinya. Hush.. Yu, inget itu sepupumu. Udah kawin, homo pula dia -_- .

"minta tolong apa mbak?"

"gini, aku dapat email dari majalah Ceci untuk diundang ke gedung Ceci Magazine. Untuk urusan bisnis. Kalau misalkan belum mau buru-buru ke restoran, aku boleh minta tolong ga antar kesana?"

"hmm.. jam berapa mbak mau kesana?"

"kira-kira jam 8 atau 8.30an bisa? Jauh ga?"

"sepertinya tidak terlalu, seingatku sih bisa searah ke restoran juga. Kebetulan aku ada teman yang kerja di Ceci, aku pernah kesana beberapa kali, mudah-mudahan tidak macet sih.."

"wah.. makasih mau nganter hehe.. halah semacet-macetnya di Korea kayanya masih mending daripada di Jakarta deh Min, suwer deh"

"emang belum berubah juga?"

"halah.. Jakarta ya begitu deh.. macet tiada akhir, entah sampai kapan. Yasudah, aku mau mandi dulu.. kamu juga katanya siap-siap ke restoran kan?"

"iya, ayo kita siap-siap"

Aku dan Mingyu pun bersiap-siap pergi.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai dua, kulihat Wonwoo ada di ruang kerja di seberang kamarku. Sepertinya ia mengerjakan sesuatu. Sayup-sayup kudengar ia menyanyi atau melafalkan kata-kata dengan cepat? Entahlah.

 _Ijen chulbalseon sinbalkkeun kkwak mae_

 _Biseudeumhae urirang ildeung sai gangyeok*_

Woahh ternyata dia sedang nge-rapp, keren juga suara bassnya, terdengar seksi. Ingin kutepuk pundaknya.

"hei, pagi-pagi sudah karaokean saja"

Dia terlihat terkejut. Kemudian menengok kearahku.

"ah.. noona, mengagetkan saja"

"haha.. aku kan cuma menepuk pelan, masa sudah kaget.. oiya, itu lirik rapp buat apa?"

"ini? Untuk contoh tugas aransemen lagu hiphop di mata kuliah moderen musik yang kuajar"

"kau dosen?"

"iya noona, oh.. aku belum memberitahu ya?"

"belum Won, mengajar dimana? Dan itu mata kuliah apa tadi katamu?"

"aku mengajar di Kyunghee, ini mata kuliah Hiphop in Modern Music"

"coba teruskan lirik rappmu tadi, aku mau dengar lanjutannya"

"okay, ehm..

 _Haega doedon moraejumoni yang yeop_

 _Bareseo ttego jasereul jaba keurauchi_

 _Kkoljjiseo ideungi doego bideungbideunghan iteumeseo_

 _Ildeungi doegopa i wanna wanna*"_

[Ah yeah! Seventeen Wonwoo's part]

"wuahh.. that's cool, you have such a sexy voice. Pasti ketika praktek dan mencontohkan performance banyak mahasiswimu yang berfangirling ya?"

"haha bisa saja.. terimakasih noona, hmm kurasa iya, mereka terlihat terpekik namun tertahan.. lucu sekali ekspresinya"

"haha.. yasudah, aku mau mandi dan siap-siap dulu, soalnya aku ingin berangkat bersama Mingyu. Kau juga ikut sekalian kan?"

"ya, tentu. Sedikit lagi aku selesai dan siap-siap"

"baiklah.."

Aku pun segera memasuki kamarku dan bersiap-siap.

Sekitar pukul 8.20 pagi kami segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ke tujuan masing-masing.

Tujuan pertama adalah Kyunghee University di Dongdaemun yang lebih jauh dahulu agar Mingyu bisa memutar balik arah menuju wilayah Sinsa-Dong yang rupanya masih di daerah Gangnam, itu adalah tujuanku yaitu Ceci Magazine Building. Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo dulu yang mengajar kelas pagi pukul 9.00 dan sekarang saja sudah pukul 9.05, katanya tidak masalah.. toleransi keterlambatan dosen dan mahasiswa adalah 15 menit.

"Noona, Gyu-ya, aku mengajar dulu ya.."

"iya, baik-baik ya mengajarnya"

"sini cium tangan dulu" itu Mingyu yang bicara. Terlihat ekspresi Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, kemudian mencium tangannya. Euluh-euluh.. bener-bener kayak istri yang pamitan pergi sama suami di Indonesia.

"aku pergi dulu, 'bapak' "

"hati-hati ya umma, jangan godain mahasiswa & mahasiswi mu disana"

"kamu juga jangan menggoda pelanggan ya"

Kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum.

"ehm, ini sudah jam 9.06 loh.. masa dosennya telat sih.."

"oh.. iya, aku harus buru-buru.. bye noona, bye bapak Mingyu"

"ya.. bye Won/Umma" ucap kami bersamaan.

Lalu, ia pun bergegas terlihat berlari kecil memasuki area kampus yang terlihat cukup luas tersebut.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut.

"eh, Min.. kamu emangnya udah officially pengen dipanggil 'Bapak' ya?"

"haha iya mbak, lucu aja gitu.. ntar aku dipanggil bapak, Wonu hyung dipanggil Umma sama anak kami nanti"

"haha.. sudah ngebet ya kamu mau punya anak? Trus nanti kalian pakai bahasa apa untuk ngasuh anak?"

"banget mbak, aku sih udah pengen buru-buru punya anak aja, Cuma ya belum dikasih mungkin.. bahasa ya? Hmm.. mungkin bilingual, Korea-Indonesia, ditambah bahasa Inggris lah kalo nanti anakku udah SMP"

"kalo mau buru-buru punya anak ya rajin bikinnya, minum jamu-jamuan gitu.. kali aja tokcer lagian kalian masih muda ini lah.. oiya, bilingual ya? Hmm.. ntar kutambahi bahasa Jawa haha"

"hehe bikin sih udah lumayan rajin mbak, Cuma ya itu.. mungkin tinggal minum jamu aja. Wah.. bahasa Jawa ya? Jangan dulu deh, kasian.. masih kecil udah kebanyakan bahasa nanti pas SD / SMP mungkin baru kukenalkan sama bahasa Jawa"

"eh.. ngomong-ngomong soal 'bikin' yang quote and quote nih.. ada hal mengganjal yang mau kutanya, tapi gimanaa gitu. Kayaknya sih agak ga sopan"

"memangnya apa mbak? Gapapa lah tanya aja, toh kita kan udah deket banget.. kita bagaikan sepasang sendal jepit, hidung dan upil, serta mata dan beleknya. Udah lengket bingit"

"wait, perumpamaanmu ga enak sumpah.. kalo gitu kamu upil dan beleknya aja ya.. kan kamu dekilan haha"

"ih.. jahat.. warna kulit kita sama mbak! Nih.." ia berucap seraya menyandingkan lengan kanannya yang bebas dari setir mobil kearahku yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"haha iya-iya.. kita sama. Sama-sama eksotis bin seksi okay?"

"nah.. gitu dong.."

"hmm.. gini lho.. aku mau nanya.. katamu kan sering tuh bikin.. ehm anak.. ap-apakah.. kalian lewat 'belakang' atau seperti antara pria dan wanita? Maaf lho dek kalo pertanyaannya terkesan kurangajar"

Kulihat ekspresi Mingyu yang menahan tawa. Lha.. dikira lucu ya dek?

"haha untung yang nanya kamu mbak, dan cuma berdua lagi kita jadi frontal-frontalan ya ga masalah. Jadi, kami berhubungan bukan lewat belakang yang jelas nggak kaya pasangan gay pada umumnya. Aku aja ngebayanginnya geli mbak sumpah! Lewat belakang apa enaknya coba"

"ebuset.. hahhahahha.. jawabanmu gendeng! Edan! Lah.. jadi, ibarat kata sama gitu kaya sama cewek?"

"ya bisa jadi gitu. Lah kan se-playboy-playboynya aku nggak pernah juga pas pacaran nidurin anak gadis orang. Aku kan playboy budiman"

"halahh... lagakmu playboy budiman. Tetep aja playboy" ucapku sambil menoyor kepala Mingyu.

"aduh.. mbak, lagi nyetir nih.."

"haha iya.. sorry dek.. eh, itu udah kelihatan Ceci Buildingnya" ucapku saat mulai terlihat gedung bertuliskan 'Ceci Magazine'.

"oke, ohiya.. nanti mau kujemput atau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"hmm.. sepertinya pertemuanku hanya sebentar sih.. jadi kurasa aku minta tolong di SMS-kan saja jalur yang harus kulalui untuk kembali ke rumahmu"

"ok hati-hati ya noona"

"sip! Hati-hati juga Min.. bye"

"bye.." kemudian, aku pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung utama Ceci building.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja utama. Akan kutanyakan dimana Mr Hong.

"permisi, boleh saya bertanya?" tanyaku kepada nona resepsionis dengan bahasa Korea.

"ya, silakan ada perlu apa nona?"

"saya ada perlu dengan Mr. Hong, editor fashion di Ceci. Saya sudah membuat janji bertemu dengannya"

"dengan nona siapa?"

"Ayu, Prameswari Ayu Sentono. Fashion designer dari Indonesia yang menawarkan sponsor untuk wardrobe di majalah Ceci"

"oh.. iya, Hong sajangnim menitipkan pesan kepada saya untuk menemui beliau di ruangannya. Lokasinya ada di lantai 3. Beliau ada di ruangannya sekarang. Bila anda kesulitan menemukan ruangannya, ada sekuriti disana yang bisa anda tanyai"

"baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya nona"

"terimakasih kembali nona Ayu"

Aku pun bergegas mencari ruangan Mr. Hong di lantai 3.

Inilah lantai 3 gedung Ceci. Kuedarkan pandanganku hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan

 **Chief Fashion Editor**

 **Joshua Hong**

Kurasa itu ruangan Mr. Hong.. oh.. namanya Joshua ya..

Kucoba merapikan penampilan. Kurapikan rambut dan pakaian batik selututku dan celana panjangku. Hembuskan nafas, mencoba siapkan mental. Mudah-mudahan dia orangnya asik dan ramah.

Segera kuketuk ruangannya.

Tok..tok..

"come in" terdengar suara halus dari dalam. Aku pun membuka pintu ruangan dan memasuki ruang tersebut.

"excuse me Mr. Hong, i am Ayu. May i come in?"

"of course, come on.. you can sit here" ucap pria tersebut sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

Aku pun mendekat dan bersalaman dengannya.

"hello Mr. Hong, nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too Ms. Ayu, or may i call you Ayu? Because we born in the same year"

"oh.. really? Sure you can, and may i call you Joshua?"

"sure, it's okay, don't be so formal. Because i always treat my clients as friends. Oh, i forget to ask you to sit down. I'll call the office boy to make a beverage. What do you prefer? Coffe or tea?"

"hehe.. it's okay, i prefer tea if you don't mind. Thanks"

"no problem.." kemudian kulihat ia menelpon OB nya untuk membawakan minuman dengan bahasa Korea ke ruangannya. Aku pun duduk di tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan. Sepanjang obrolan tadi, kulihat dia adalah sosok yang ramah dan murah senyum. Alhamdulilah.. klienku orangnya baik.

Kemudian setelah selesai menelpon OB, dia pun kembali berbincang kepadaku.

"so, do you brings your dress samples for sponsorship?"

"sorry, i don't bring it because the package is not coming yet, maybe tomorrow i can show you some dress?"

"oh.. it's okay.. no problem" ucapnya seraya tersenyum maklum.

"terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya Joshua, kau sungguh pengertian dan ramah" ucapku dengan bahasa Korea. Ia terlihat agak terkejut mendengarku berucap.

"wah.. kamu bisa bahasa Korea dengan cukup lancar?"

"hehe.. iya, karena aku memiliki sepupu orang Korea dan hubungan kami dekat, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa Korea"

"begitu ya, tidak masalah bagiku. Lagipula aku lebih nyaman menggunakan bahasa Korea kalau boleh jujur"

"haha tidak masalah Josh, toh aku juga cukup lancar berbahasa Korea. Oh iya, aku membawa katalog berisi baju-baju karyaku yang telah di produksi di tahun lalu dan tahun ini, berhubung aku tidak membawa barang aslinya"

"boleh, biar aku melihat-lihat produkmu dulu"

Kuserahkan 2 katalog cukup tebal yang kubawa untuknya. Ia pun menerimanya. Kulihat ekspresinya yang sangat antusias dan tertegun melihat karyaku. Aku jadi agak ge-er melihat apresiasinya. Selama ia melihat koleksiku, kuperhatikan penampilannya.

Wajahnya yang manis, dengan kantung mata yang sangat nampak saat tersenyum, tindikan salib kecil di telinga kirinya, gaya rambutnya belah pinggir di cat kecoklatan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah turtleneck shirt berwarna merah muda dengan blazer merah muda yang 2 tingkat lebih tua dari warna baju di dalamnya. [rujukan image: Seventeen di 10+ Star Magazine Asia 2016 no.056]

Biasanya cowok yang kullihat pakai warna pink itu rada-rada gimana gitu.. tapi entahlah kalo untuk Joshua, dia kelihatan pantas-pantas saja, karena perangainya memang lembut dan ramah. Aduh.. cakepnya, seru kali ya punya pacar seperti dia.. eh, tapi sepertinya dia sudah punya pasangan deh. Terlihat dari cincin emas putih di jari manis kirinya. Wah.. ekspresi antusias dan kagumnya terlihat ckup menggemaskan. Matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang membulat kecil membuatnya tampak imut. Eh.. malah ngeliatin Joshua kan.. lebih baik aku memperhatikan ruangannya saja.

Ruangan yang cukup rapi dengan dominasi warna putih dan biru muda. Di sudut ruangan ada sofa dan meja, dinding yang dihiasi wallpaper biru muda bermotif vintage, dihiasi lukisan impresionis. Kemudian ada lemari buku berukuran setinggi manusia dan.. wahh kulihat ada koleksi komik Jepang terbitan lama di dalamnya. Setelah selesai aku mau izin melihat komik apa yang menjadi koleksinya. Kulihat ia juga selesai menelaah semua isi katalog fesyenku.

"bagaimana Joshua, tanggapanmu mengenai karyaku?"

"luar biasa, keindahan kain tradisional Indonesia yang beraneka ragam. Aku baru tahu batik di setiap daerah mengandung makna dan perbedaan yang khas, juga kain tenun bernama songket itu, ternyata berbeda juga jenisnya di setiap daerah. Katalogmu membantu sekali untuk menambah pengetahuan budaya dengan penjelasan di dalamnya. Sungguh katalog yang informatif, dan desainmu sungguh sesuai dan tepat dengan pilihan kainnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bersemangat kembali terhadap tawaran fashion kepada Ceci. Terasa seperti angin segar di industri fashion Korea yang terkadang terlihat monoton dari tahun-ke tahun"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan antusiasmenya. Nada bicara yang halus diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya membuatku berbunga-bunga entah mengapa.

"terimakasih banyak atas apresiasimu Josh, aku tidak menyangka responnya akan sebaik ini. Sungguh beruntung bisa menemui klien menyenangkan dan baik sepertimu. Aku akan sangat senang menjadi sponsor pakaian di Ceci seraya mengiklankan fashion line-ku. Kuharap masyarakat fashionista Korea dapat menerima karyaku dengan baik nantinya"

"amin, aku juga ingin nanti kau juga membuat produk fashion untuk pria. Aku ingin mengenakan kain indah tersebut. seperti halnya kamu yang juga menggunakan batik sebagai pakaian. Ngomong-ngomong, gaya berpakaianmu unik dan sopan. Agak jarang aku melihat wanita moderen menggunakan bawahan tertutup hingga mata kakinya sekarang"

"akan aku usahakan untuk kedepannya agar segera membuat men's wear dari produkku. Oh.. itu karena aku orang Indonesia. Aku terbiasa memakai pakaian yang sopan, ada rasa malu ketika aku menggunakan pakaian yang mengeksploitasi tubuh dan kulit. Lagipula kadang aku merasa sedih, mengapa pakaian wnaita terlihat lebih minim dibandingkan pria? Aku kasihan wanita-wanita tersebut masuk angin. Well.. itu adalah pendapatku, maaf kalau aku terlalu ekstrim"

"hahaha.. benar apa katamu, aku juga bingung, tapi aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu di industri fashion dan entertaintment. Bahkan, ketelanjangan baik pria dan wanita dalam fashion itu adalah hal yang wajar"

"ya, aku tau itu.. tapi aku adalah seorang fesyen desainer yang memiliki ideologi sendiri. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak menganggapku sebagai ekstrimis hehe"

"setiap orang berhak memiliki cara pandang tersendiri tanpa menjadi radikal"

"ya, kau benar.. wah.. tak terasa kita sudah banyak berbincang ya.."

"kau benar, obrolan kita terasa menyenangkan. Apa karena memang kita seumuran jadi chemistry lebih terasa?"

"kurasa begitu Josh.. oiya, ngomong-ngomong kau suka Manga ya?"

"iya, aku suka. Kau tau darimana?"

"ehm.. aku tidak sengaja melihat ada koleksi yang familiar di rak bukumu"

"wah.. kau bisa me-notice itu, pasti kau seorang Otaku?"

"haha sudah tidak terlalu lagi sekarang, terakhir ketika kuliah sampai S1 ku"

"aku juga sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengoleksi komik dan menonton anime. Oiya, komik dan anime apa yang kau suka?"

"terakhir yang kusuka adalah Black Butler versi Manga, anime mengenai renang Free, Gintama, dan One Punch Man yang kusukai baik anime dan manganya. Kalau kau?"

"aku suka Naruto, Death Note, One Piece dan.. cukup menyukai One Punch Man juga"

"haha.. nostalgia masa remaja ya.."

"iya.. tetapi menjadi Otaku lumayan menyenangkan selama tidak berlebihan"

"ya, apalagi sampai level Weaboo"

"Weaboo? Apa itu?"

"itu adalah level penggemar anime dan manga akut. Yang sangat memuja karakter sampai dianggap waifu alias istri atau husbando alias suaminya. Mencintai tokoh 2d tersebut berlebihan"

"oh, ada istilah baru?"

"tidak, itu sudah lama ada sejak 5 tahun lalu seingatku"

"begitu ya.. wah menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu orang yang seleranya sama, seumuran dan klop dalam berbagai pembicaraan"

"haha.. iya, aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan partner bisnis yang seru, oh iya apakah besok aku harus kembali menemuimu lagi saat kirirman sudah datang?"

"iya, aku harap kau bisa datang. Apakah besok bisa?"

"kuharap bisa.. yasudah kalau memang pembahasan hari ini selesai.. aku akan pamit undur diri"

"iya, silakan.. sampai jumpa besok Ayu"

"sampai jumpa Josh.."

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Joshua setelah berjabat tangan dengannya.

Kini, aku telah meninggalkan Ceci Buliding. Aku melihat smartphoneku. Ada sms panduan jalan dari Mingyu. Aku pun mulai mencari stasiun kereta api antar kota agar lebih murah, karena naik taksi sampai ke rumah Mingyu itu mahal.

TBC...

See you next chapter..

Trimakasih buat semua follower dan yang menyukai... buat silent readers yang makin bertambah, bisa minta kritik dan sarannya? Hehe.. sankyuuu :3


	5. Sekadar Perbincangan yang Lain

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

This is another 'seadanya' chapter hehe..

so, enjoy and happy reading.. :3

* * *

 **Pagi Hari di Kediaman Kim, Gangnam**

Pada pukul 4.30 hari ini, setelah aku selesai melaksanakan solat subuh, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan kulihat Mingyu sedang meracik sebuah bumbu. Rajin sekali ia, subuh-subuh sudah masak. Kuhampiri dia.

"Min, rajin banget subuh-subuh udah masak aja"

"oh.. iya nih mbak, hari ini aku mau ketemuan sama temanku di Cafe Ceci Building. Dia minta dibawakan Sop Buntut khas Indonesia katanya"

"oalah.. haha.. kebetulan hari ini aku juga mau ke Ceci lagi, mau ngasih sample baju ke klienku"

"yasudah bareng aja nanti"

"sip, suwun yo dek"

"sami-sami mbak"

"oiya, udah mateng tuh dagingnya sama buntutnya. Cemplungin gih bumbu keduanya"

"iya, nih masih dipotong-potong"

Kemudian, Mingyu pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Aku memerhatikannya sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"hmm.. aromanya enak banget, pengen dong nyobain"

"dikit lagi mateng kok, lagian aku juga buat rada banyakan nih, bisa buat sarapan juga"

"yeayy.. makan sop buntut masakan chef terkemuka nan ganteng eksotis"

"haha.. bisa aja.."

"eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu dapat bahan-bahan kuliner Indonesia darimana?"

"ada di pasar tradisional di distrik yang banyak tinggal orang Indonesia. Di daerah.."

"wahh.. kapan-kapan kalau mau belanja bilang ya, aku mau beli terasi, pengen nyambel aku"

"boleh tuh, ntar aku mau nyobain sambel terasi buatan mbak Ayu"

"sip dehh.. oiya, aku masih ngantuk nih.. mau tidur lagi ah bentar"

"awas, ntar gemuk lho tidur pagi-pagi"

"kan ga lama-lama amat, toh aku masih olahraga juga"

Aku pun kembali ke kamar untuk tidur sebentar. Yaa.. emang ga bagus sih.. tapi hehe... godaan kasur tak bisa ditolak.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kami telah siap dan rapi untuk menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

Seperti kemarin, kami bertiga berangkat bersama menuju tempat tujuan kami.

Setelah beberapa waktu kami habiskan di mobil dengan perbincangan acak seperti biasanya, aku dan Mingyu pun sampai di Ceci Buliding.

* * *

 **Ceci Building's Cafe and Resto**

"Min, katanya pertemuan kedua ini di cafe sini. Kamu juga nungguin temenmu kan?"

"iya mbak, aku nunggu disini aja sama mbak.. nanti mbak bisa kenalan juga sama temenku daripada bete"

"wait, temenmu cewek atau cowok?"

"cowok mbak"

"waduh.. aku rada grogian kalo diajak ketemuan dalam acara non formal kalo sama cowok"

"santai mbak, dia orangnya asik kok. Lembut dan sopan banget"

"okelah.. aku ikut aja nanti. Eh, tuh dia klienku udah nongol dari pintu mau masuk Cafe" kulihat Joshua sudah datang. Kulambaikan tangan dari posisiku.

Kelihatannya dia sudah melihat lambaian tanganku dan ia pun segera duduk.

"selamat pagi Ayu, lama menunggu? Eh.. Mingyu?" ia terlihat kaget ketika menyadari ada Mingyu disampingku.

"Jisoo hyung?"

"tunggu.. kalian saling kenal?"

"iya noona, yang kumaksud temanku yang juga mengajakku ketemuan setelah urusan bisnismu ya dia lah orangnya"

"ehm.. kalian juga saling kenal kah Ayu dan Mingyu?"

"iya, aku dan Mingyu adalah saudara sepupu"

"wah.. dunia begitu sempit ya?" ia pun tertawa anggun lalu tersenyum.

"haha iya hyung, oiya.. pesananmu dan percakapan kita nanti saja. Silakan hyung dan noona bicarakan keperluan bisnis kalian terlebih dahulu"

"ok Min, tapi nanti kita berbincang bersama juga tak masalah.. tidak usah formal lah.. anggap saja perbincangan hangat di pagi hari"

"iya, tidak masalah untukku"

"baiklah, Joshua.. ini adalah beberapa helai contoh baju yang baru tiba dan dikirim ke rumah Mingyu atas namaku, karena butikku cabang Gangnam belum selesai finishing interiornya" ucapku kepada Joshua sambil menyerahkan tas berisi 3 lembar pakaian beraksen kain songket Sumatera kepadanya.

"wah.. indah sekali. Kurasa akan bagus bila nanti pakaian dari butikmu kujadikan sponsor untuk wardrobe para model Ceci. Profilmu akan kuajukan kepada bagian editor majalah lainnya agar dapat diliput menjadi narasumber tokoh kami"

"benarkah? Terimakasih.. atas tawarannya, sungguh menyenangkan bisa memperkenalkan kain tradisional Indonesia di Negeri Ginseng ini"

"sama-sama, aku dan segenap kru dari Ceci juga sangat antusias akan karya-karyamu yang unik dan menarik. Oh iya, tadi katamu baju-bajunya dikirim di rumah Mingyu? Kamu tinggal di rumahnya?"

"iya Josh, aku tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya selama mengurusi butikku di Gangnam ini. Ya.. lumayan kan punya saudara bisa dimintai tolong. Iya kan Min? Hehe" ucapku sambil menyikut pelan lengannya.

"ha-ha.. iya noona, lumayan ya? Gratisan?" ucapnya dengan muka asem yang dibuat-buat.

"lah.. kan aku tidak merepotkan-merepotkan amat Min.."

"iya, santai noona hehe"

"ha..ha.." terlihat Joshua tertawa perlahan dan menampilkan senyumnya kepada kami. Aih.. manis betul senyum orang ini..

"interaksi kalian berdua lucu.."

"hehe.. lucu ya? Kurasa kami pantas ikutan stand up komedi tapi duet, bukan solo"

"bisa tuh nanti aku bisa melambaikan tangan ke kamera dan berkata 'ibu, aku masuk tv lhoo'"

"iya deh, sesukamu Min, tapi habis itu aku turun panggung duluan, ceritanya tidak mengenalmu"

"yahh tidak seru kau noona.."

"hahahaha.. bersama kalian aku bisa awet muda dan melupakan sakit kepalaku seharian ini"

"eh.. kamu sedang sakit Josh?"

"ya.. bisa dibilang sakit, bisa juga tidak"

"mungkin kamu kelelahan.."

"itu menjadi salah satu faktor"

"kalau begitu, coba segera makan sup buntut pesananmu yang kau idam-idamkan ini hyung"

"wah.. kamu benar-benar membawanya, terimakasih banyak Min, sudah dari kemarin aku ingiiin sekali makan ini"

"sama-sama hyung, senang membantu. Karena, kata orang dahulu di Indonesia kalau keinginan mengidam tidak terpenuhi nanti anaknya bisa berliur sampai besar alias ileran"

"benarkah? Wah.. seram juga, jangan sampai nanti begitu"

"nah.. makanya, kalau ingin sesuatu.. usahakan dicari sampai dapat hyung, kecuali memang tidak bisa"

Wait.. pembicaraan macam apa ini?

"emm.. maaf, memang siapa yang ngidam?"

"tuh.. Jisoo hyung mbak" ucap Mingyu santai sambil menunjuk Joshua santai.

"lucu kowe Min, moso iyo.. ono-ono wae kowe.."[lucu kamu Min, masa iya.. ada-ada aja kamu]

"tenanan mbak, jan* wong iki.. dia iku golongan lanang spesial koyo bojoku! Lha wong aku kenal dia yo neng komunitas kok" [beneran mbak, *ungkapan semacam bener-bener deh* orang ini.. dia itu golongan lelaki spesial seperti pasanganku! Lah orang aku kenal dia ya dari komunitas kok]

"eh, temen kita gak faham tuh, mode Korean lagi Min.." ucapku sambil melihat kearah Joshua yang menatap kami dengan tatapan penasaran yang entah mengapa terlihat manis? Entahlah.. aura manis orang ini kuat sekali apa karena efek... ah masih ragu menyebutnya.

"ok mbak. Hyung, noonaku bertanya mengenai percakapan kita barusan. Apakah kau tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskannya?"

Joshua terlihat diam dan menunduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat dilema.

"tenang saja Josh, aku sudah mendengar pengakuan yang mengejutkan dari pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Aku tidak memaksamu, tetapi kalau boleh jujur.. aku penasaran, apakah kau merupakan sosok yang mengalami keajaiban seperti Wonwoo yang kurasa kau mengenalnya?"

"well.. firstly.. i will say yes. I know Mingyu and Wonwoo from the community for MP. Do you know what is MP?"

"MP? I have no idea. What is that?"

"that's acronim for Male Pregnant. Komunitas tersebut bukan sekedar gay atau LGBT community tempat para pendosa semacam itu" ucapnya dengan nada lirih dan tatapan serius kearahku.

"kau bilang.. pendosa? Kalau memang menurutmu itu perbuatan dosa, berarti komunitas MP itu juga. Karena merupakan pernikahan yang menyalahi kodrat" jawabku dengan nada lirih juga. Kurasa sesi percakapan kali ini kami berbicara secara lirih-lirih saja.

"aku tahu, yang kulakukan adalah dosa juga. Dalam agama manapun, yang namanya pernikahan sejenis macam ini adalah sebuah perbuatan dosa besar. Aku pun dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang taat agama dan rajin ke gereja, namun.. kenyataan bahwa pernikahan yang kulakukan tidak sepenuhnya menyalahi kodrat membuatku yakin bahwa pasti Tuhan memaklumi perbuatan kami" ia berucap seraya menundukkan pandangan dengan wajah sendu.

"apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa Tuhan akan memaklumi hal tersebut? maaf bila pertanyaanku terdengar frontal"

"karena.. saat ini aku sedang menjaga titipan Tuhan yang sangat berharga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum anggun.

"em.. maksudnyaa.. kau.." aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"ya.. sesuai dugaanmu. Kira-kira 7 bulan lagi kamu bisa melihatku menggendong sesosok mungil. Itupun bila aku masih diberi kesempatan menikmati dunia.." ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman sendu.

"apakah resikonya sangat tinggi?"

"tergantung bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Aku agak lemah dan menderita anemia, jadi terkadang dengan keadaan ini aku bisa mendapat serangan sakit kepala selama setengah hari"

"oh.. begitu, aku hanya bisa mendoakan kesehatanmu dan calon anakmu Josh.. kami akan membantu sebisa kami ketika kau sedang kesulitan dan kelelahan. Bila perlu akan kukunjungi kamu, dan kami hibur agar kau bisa melupakan sakitmu"

"itu benar hyung.. ada kami, tidak perlu kau simpan penderitaanmu. Aku tahu, suamimu sering dinas pemerintahan hingga keluar kota selama berminggu-minggu"

"terimakasih teman-teman.. dengan adanya kalian disini sekarang saja sudah membuatku senang"

"itulah gunanya teman hyung.."

"oiya, meneruskan topik serius tadi.. aku ingin bertanya tentang opini kalian mengenai maraknya komunitas LBGT yang mulai gencar ingin diakui dan menyatakan seolah mereka kumpulan orang yang tidak diberikan hak asasi sebagai manusia, bersikap seolah mereka butuh empati karena tersingkirkan.. apapun itu yang bersifat persuasif dan memohon untuk dilegalkan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"siapa dulu yang memulai? Mingyu atau aku?" tanyanya pada Mingyu.

"hmm.. pasti hyung sudah punya opini cerdas lebih banyak. Silakan duluan"

"haha bisa saja kamu Mingyu. Baiklah ini menurut opiniku.. mereka yang bersikap seperti itu, aku yakin itu hanya nafsu duniawi yang tidak berdasar pada kesadaran. Bersikap seolah hak asasi mereka tidak diakui. Mereka itu seharusnya diberikan pembekalan rohani, mentoring, apapun yang bersifat pendekatan secara baik untuk mengurangi bahkan sampai tahap menormalkan mereka. Aku sendiri, memiliki alasan mengapa menjadi salah satu pendosa itu. Aku ingin menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai. Namun.. selalu setiap aku dan beberapa wanita yang pernah dekat denganku kujelaskan mengenai kelainan.. ehm keajaibanku dalam pertemuan antar calon besan, mereka tidak ada yang mau menerima pria dengan keanehan ini. Aku tahu memang usiaku masih muda untuk menikah, tapi paling tidak saat itu aku hanya merencanakan hubungan serius dengan wanita pilihanku sembari menjelaskan fakta-fakta satu-sama lain. Kemudian aku mencoba mencari tahu di internet mengenai MP ini, hingga pada akhirnya kutemukan forum yang aku ikuti sekarang dimana aku kenal dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo"

"jadi.. kamu sendiri menolak hal mengenai pelegalan LGBT tersebut?"

"tentu saja, jelas-jelas itu perbuatan dosa. Lagipula, sebagian anggota komunitas MP tersebut adalah pria berorientasi seksual normal. Namun karena takdir, mereka menerimanya"

"memangnya banyak ya pria spesial itu sehingga bisa membangun komunitas?"

"tidak banyak, di Korea hanya sedikit sekali, itu pun ada yang buatan, dengan kecanggihan teknologi ia membuat dirinya menjadi MP. Perbuatan dosa lainnya yang melawan takdir"

"what? Ada yang mau seperti itu ? Ya ampun dunia sudah gila"

"memang, aku sendiri menganggap apa yang menimpaku adalah cobaan. Namun, setelah hadir nyawa baru yang harus kujaga, aku segera menganggap ini adalah anugerah Tuhan terindah buatku"

"baiklah, opini dan ceritamu bagus sekali. Aku salut dengan cara pandangmu Josh. Min.. kini coba tunjukkan argumenmu"

"ehm.. jadi.. inilah jawabanku.. aku tidak mendukung perbuatan LGBT, walaupun aku menjadi pelaku pernikahan sejenis dan jelas-jelas mencintai pasanganku. Namun, pada dasarnya, aku ini pria normal. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri noona.. bahwa aku dulunya playboy. Lumayan sering gonta-ganti pacar yang cantik-cantik. Namun.. aku menemukan kehampaan dari hubunganku. Sampai aku bertemu Wonwoo hyung saat ia sering mampir di cafe ku dulu, kemudian berteman dengannya hingga kami saling jatuh cinta. Jadi, kurasa LGBT dan pernikahan sesama jenis tetap merupakan hal yang dilarang, namun.. mungkin akan beda cerita untuk pasangan aneh seperti kami" ujar Mingyu seraya mengendikkan bahu.

Kami pun melanjutkan cerita-cerita melalui obrolan kami yang random. Dimulai dari urusan serius, hingga remeh-temeh sampai waktu makan siang tiba.

 **TBC**...

Hehe.. udahan dulu yak.. maklumi kalo masih kurang gereget.. authornye lagi baper gara-gara reviewnya masih dikit aja, padahal viewers dan visitorsnya nambah terus.. :3 #PasangTampangSokTegar

So.. terimakasih kuucap sama para pembaca yang setia mereview, thanks untuk jeng Daeminjae yang rajin bgt review, dan jeng2 lainnya yang kusayangii.. followers, likers.. salam sayangku untuk kalian.. :3

Oiya, balasan buat jeng jungjaegun:

Kapan yaa.. wkwkwk.. ada saatnya kok.. tunggu aja tanggal maennya (padahal belom kepikiran mau di jadiin 'isi' kapan)


	6. Belanja, Memasak, Terasi

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maaf bila ada salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

* * *

 **Kediaman Kim, Awal Musim Salju**

Kuhirup segarnya udara pagi ini. Udara mulai terasa dingin pertanda musim salju segera datang. Semalam sungguh menyenangkan, sebelumnya adalah perayaan natal yang kami rayakan. Meskipun mbak Ayu tidak merayakan natal, tapi ia juga terlihat menghargai dan turut berbahagia bersama kami. Lagipula, kebahagiaan setelah natal kami berlanjut di hari ini karena ini adalah perayaan satu tahun pernikahan kami. Aku memutuskan untuk berolah raga untuk menghangatkan badanku, oh iya.. musim dingin begini apa mbak Ayu membawa baju tebal yang cukup untuk melindunginya? Ia kan terbiasa di suhu tropis.. akan kutemui dia dahulu di kamarnya.

Aku pun memasuki rumah kembali dan kulihat mbak Ayu ada di meja makan sambil meminum coklat panas sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia terlihat lucu, seperti kepompong. Kuhampiri dia..

"mbak, kedinginan ya?"

"iya nih Min.. brrr mana aku nggak bawa mantel musim dingin. Aku lupa kalau biasanya Desember akhir itu mulai musim salju"

"yaudah, nanti kita pergi ke Dongdaemun, kita shopping mantel buatmu dan belanja beberapa bahan makanan buat acara nanti malam"

"Dongdaemun? Yeahh shopping.. eh.. acara apaan Min?"

"dasar mbak-mbak.. denger kata shopping udah girang betul, acara anniv setahun aku sama Wonwoo mbak.. lupa ya?"

"hehe.. maklum cewek Min.. hah? Oiyaaa.. wahh selamat yaa.. eh, ngomong-ngomong mana dia?"

"katanya sih tadi dia pusing gitu.. mungkin kecapean habis meriksa tugas mahasiswa-mahasiswanya, maklum habis UAS"

"hmm.. gitu tohh.. yowes.. masak sarapan dulu yuk, ntar kalau udah siap sarapannya panggil dia"

"oke yuk masak"

Mbak Ayu terlihat mengangkat jempolnya dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dengan selimut masih melilit tubuhnya.

"Min, masak apa ya enaknya? Kayaknya sop-sop yang berkuah hangat gitu enak buat sarapan"

"boleh tuh.. hmm ada sayur wortel, buncis dan.. tomat.. sisa itu saja, kita belum belanja lagi"

"yasudah lah sop saja.. toh hari ini kita bakal belanja bareng"

"oke deh kalo begitu"

Kami pun memutuskan untuk membuat sop ala kadarnya.

Sup yang kami buat hanya membutuhkan sekitar setengah jam. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Wonu hyung untuk sarapan bersama.

Kubuka pintu kamarku, terlihat gundukan di dalam selimut. Aku pun menggoyangkannya.

"hyung, bangun.. ayo sarapan"

"hmmm.. aku belum lapar" ia menyahut lemas.

"tetap harus makan hyung, nanti malah sakit. Ini sudah musim dingin, kalau kau sakit tugas-tugas UAS mahasiswamu akan terbengkalai"

"ahh.. iya.. baiklah aku makan.. tapi aku lemas. Tarik akuu.." ia berujar seraya mengangkat tangannya minta diangkat sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali kalau dia sedang monyong begitu. Aku pun mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum menarik tangannya dari posisi berbaringnya.

"nah.. sudah kan? cuci muka sana, trus ke ruang makan, Ayu noona sudah menunggu. Aku duluan ke ruang makan ya"

"baiklah.. aku menyusul nanti"

Aku pun keluar menuju ruang makan. Aku dan mbak Ayu pun tak menunggu lama hingga Wonu hyung muncul dan kami pun sarapan bersama.

Selesai sarapan aku mengajak mereka untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi belanja mantel untuk mbak Ayu dan bahan makanan untuk acara makan malam.

"ehm.. perhatian, setelah sarapan kita siap-siap untuk pergi belanja ya.."

"belanja kemana?" tanya Wonu hyung.

"ke Dongdaemun dulu, menemani Ayu noona beli mantel musim dingin, lalu belanja bahan makanan"

"wah.. aku mau belanja mantel juga deh"

"mantelmu sudah rusak kah hyung?"

"belum, hanya ingin saja"

"haaahh.. yasudah.. jam 8.30 semua sudah siap ya?"

"apa tidak kesiangan tuh belanja makanan jam segitu baru berangkat? Apalagi ke Dongdemun dulu, keburu bahan-bahan segar habis biasanya"

"ah.. iya juga, yasudah jam 7.30? kan sekarang masih jam 6.00 siap-siap 1 ½ jam cukup kan?"

"cukup kok, siap boss kita siap-siap dulu kalo gitu"

"yup.. aku juga tidak akan lama Gyu.."

"deal.."

Setelah semua siap kami bertiga berangkat untuk berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

 **Dongdaemun, Shopping Street**

Kami pun tiba di Dongdaemun. Kami segera mencari toko terdekat yang menjual mantel tebal untuk musim dingin. 2 toko kami lewati, rupanya ketemu juga.

Aku pun mengajak Wonu hyung dan mbak Ayu ke toko tersebut.

Terlihat mbak Ayu dan Wonu hyung yang asyik dengan deretan mantel dan tatapan mereka yang serius serta kesibukan memilah-milah. Aku yang belum ada keinginan belanja baju atau atribut fesyen pun hanya duduk di kursi tunggu dekat jendela di samping kaca etalase toko. Ketika aku duduk sambil menunggu mereka, kurasakan banyak tatapan mata memerhatikanku. Rupanya beberapa wanita muda dan tante-tante menatapku dengan tatapan.. em.. terpesona? Ah entahlah aku tak mau gede rasa. Ayolah hyung, mbak.. cepat tetapkan pilihan dan beli, agar kita bisa segera keluar dari sini..

.

.

.

Akhirnyaa.. 52 menit penantian mereka selesai juga. Terlihat mbak Ayu yang langsung mengenakan mantel dinginnya. Ia terlihat keren, mantel panjangnya berwana hitam, dengan syal batik yang melilit lehernya membuat penampilannya simpel dan unik. Lumayan, kalau dia hilang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Cari saja wanita ber-syal batik hehehe... kalau soal penampilan Wonu hyung? Dia sih hanya mengenakan sweater turtle neck berwarna putih dengan long coat ungu tua. Sederhana tetapi tetap menawan menurutku.

* * *

 **Pasar Tradisional, Wilayah Itaewon**

Perjalanan selanjutnya kami beralih ke wilayah dimana banyak umat muslim tinggal dan singgah disini. Tujuanku mengajak mereka berbelanja kemari adalah untuk mencari makanan yang halal, serta beberapa bahan untuk makanan yang ada di menu khas Indonesia. Sekalian belanja untuk restoran dan di rumah, lagipula acara nanti orangtuaku dan Wonu hyung akan datang, ibuku akan datang lebih cepat untuk membantu kami memasak makanan khas Indonesia.

Kuajak mbak Ayu dan Wonu hyung memasuki sebuah toko tempat bahan makanan khas Indonesia dijual. Toko 'Rezeki'

"mbak, itu tokonya.. katanya mau beli terasi beberapa hari yang lalu.."

"oh.. iya, masuk yuk.."

Kami bertiga pun memasuki toko tersebut.

Mbak Ayu telihat memilah dan mencium aroma terasi mana yang sekiranya paling sedap. Kulihat Wonu hyung yang mencoba mencium terasi dengan bungkus kertas yang sedang dicium aromanya oleh mbak Ayu.

"fuhh.. baunya aneh.. makanan apa ini" ucapnya sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"itu adalah fermentasi udang yang dijadikan semacam pasta, bisa menjadi olahan sambal"

"tapi baunya aneh sekali noona, kau serius akan memasak ini nanti?"

"iya.. pokoknya coba saja lah nanti hehe"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat antusiasme mbak Ayu ketika menemukan terasi yang dirasanya cocok.

Kami pun melanjutkan agenda mencari sayuran segar, daging, dan bumbu-bumbu masak lainnya.

.

.

.

Haaaahh... semua belanjaan sudah terbeli. Kami pun telah sampai di mobil. Aku segera menghidupkan mesin dan segera pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang, kulihat Wonu hyung tidur di sebelahku. Mbak Ayu juga tertidur hingga kepalanya miring kekanan merapat ke jendela di deretan kedua. Enaknyaa yang tinggal duduk jadi penumpang...

.

.

.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di rumah dengan selamat. aku ngantuk sekali, kubilang saja mau tiduran sebentar, biar mereka yang menyiapkan bahan-bahan dulu.

"noona, hyung.. aku mau tidur dulu, nanti kalian tolong siapkan bahan-bahan dulu ya.. oiya, katanya ibuku mau datang jam 3 sore nanti.. ini masih jam 1 sih.. kalau mau istirahat juga boleh sebelum kita meneruskan pekerjaan"

"iya, aku juga agak pusing lagi Gyu.."

"aku juga.. hoaamm.. masih nagntuk Min.. tapi yaudah kalian tidur duluan saja, biar belanjaan kurapikan di dapur"

"terimakasih noona"

"suwun mbakk.. tak tinggal turu yo" [makasih mbak, kutinggal tidur ya]

"oke.."

Aku dan Wonu hyung pun menuju kamar untuk tidur sebentar...

.

.

.

.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Hoaamm.. ada suara bel.. aku cuci muka dulu deh.. baru setelah itu aku buka pintunya.

Selesai mencuci muka, aku keluar kamar dan membuka pintunya.

"Oalah* Min.. Min.. untung ibu ora beku nunggu kowe kesuwen ning njobo" [*semacem ya ampun* Min..min untung ibu tidak beku nunggu kamu kelamaan di luar]

"Oemji.. ibu.. pangapunten, mari masuk.. tadi kami bertiga ketiduran habis capek belanja.. mana dingin lagi, yaudah melungker* dalem selimut" [*mendekam]

"yowes, ga masalah le* mana si Won sama Ayu? Masih tidur kah?" [*tole*panggilan untuk anak cowok]

"iya bu, nanti kubangungin, ibu duduk dulu aja. Mau teh, coklat, atau kopi anget?"

"coklat anget aja.."

"oh iya, appa mana?"

"halah.. appa mu kan masih di restoran di Gyeonggi, paling baru sampe sini jam 7 malem"

"oh.. yasudah.. kirain ga dateng"

"diusahakan dateng kok le.."

Aku pun pamit membangunkan Wonu hyung dan mbak Ayu untuk bertemu dengan ibu.

Terlihat Wonu hyung yang sudah segar menemui ibu dan mencium tangan kanannya. Ibuku membiasakan budaya cium tangan seperti di Indonesia, katanya lebih nyaman begitu.

"selamat datang 'ibu' bagaimana kabarnya?"

"baik Won, bagaimana denganmu?"

"cukup baik bu, walau yah.. sedang agak pusing karena sedang banyak menilai hasil UAS mahasiswaku"

"ya jangan dipaksain lah.. yang penting disiplin saja"

"iya, terimakasih bu"

Ibu dan Wonu hyung kemudian berbincang dengan bahasa Korea. Ibuku tetap menyuruh hyung untuk memanggilnya 'Ibu', bukan Umma. Biar beda gitu katanya..

"oh iya, mana Ayu?" tanya ibu padaku dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"hadir bulekk" ucap sebuah suara dari atas tangga. Mbak Ayu sudah bangun dan terlihat segar, kemudian menghampiri ibu dan mencium tangannya.

"eh.. nduk* Ayu sudah bangun, kedengeran ya suara bulek sampe atas?" [*nduk panggilan untuk anak perempuan]

"hehe iya, lalu aku langsung bangun dan menemui bulek, masa iya nerusin bobok?"

"kamu bisa aja Yu.."

Kami berbincang sebentar, kemudian kuajak mereka untuk segera meracik makanan.

"anak-anakku, sekarang kita akan buat dua jenis hidangan. Ala Indonesia dan Korea, tidak usah terlalu banyak, yang penting ada perwakilan masakan. Menurut kalian apa masakan Korea yang paling menggambarkan Korea?"

"Kimchi, bibimbap, kimbap, bulgogi, ramyun. Itu yang paling terkenal bu, silakan dipilih"

"oke, kita buat kimchi.. eh.. tapi ada kimchi instan saja tidak? Biar lebih praktis"

"ada bu, kami tadi beli" ucapku menunjukkan sekaleng kimchi instan

"baiklah, lalu.. ahh.. kimbap saja bagaimana? Biar nanti masak nasi yang banyak sekalian"

"boleh.." ucap Wonu hyung. "kurasa aku akan menangani kimbapnya bu"

"boleh, lalu.. Ayu.. katanya mau membuat sambal terasi khas ya?"

"hehe iya bulek, sama nanti bantu-bantu bulek masak juga"

"sip, lalu Mingyu.. nanti bantu Wonwoo soal kimbap dan sotonya ya.."

"ibu mau buat soto? Kami sepertinya lupa beli daun salam dan serehnya, hanya ada kunyit"

"tidak masalah le, ibu sudah bawa bumbu pasta soto olahan ibu sendiri.. dagingnya ada kan?"

"ada, lengkap se-tulang iganya buat tambahan kaldu"

"bagus.."

"tunggu.. kalau makanannya soto sama kimbap apa nyambung kalau sama sambel terasi?"

"oiya, ..hmm begini saja, kalian beli ikan kan?"

"ada bu, tapi ikan dori"

"di goreng saja, ada sayur untuk lalapan kan?"

"ada. Selada, timun"

"baiklah.. ikan goreng, sambal dan lalapan cocok kok. Oke, sekarang, let's get start it kidooss.."

"ay-ay captain" ucap kami bertiga bersamaan.

Suasana memasak kami berempat terasa ramai dan menyenangkan. Aroma sedap mulai tercium ketika masakan ibu sudah hampir matang. Kimbapnya hyung juga sudah cukup banyak. Kemudian.. masakan ter-spesial mulai ditumis.. dan memunculkan sedikit huru-hara.

"hachimm"

"hatsyyii"

"ah-choo"

"huahiiingg"

Berbagai jenis suara bersin bermunculan ketika ulekan sambel terasi mbak Ayu mulai ditumis. Aduhh kuakui bau terasi sungguh tidak sedap, tetapi aku lumayan menyukai sambal tersebut.

"uhuk-uhuk.. tolong.. ambilkan daun uhuk.. jeruk nipisnya Min"

"yang mana.. ohok.. mbak.."

"tuh yang daunnya kecil dan wangi citrus-uhuk itu"

"nih.."

Setelah bersin, kami batuk-batuk karena aroma tumisan yang menggelitik hingga tenggorokan. Kulihat Wonu hyung yang lari ke kamar mandi tergesa-gesa. Setelah kembali ke dapur, ia terlihat lemas dan terhuyung.

"hyung, kenapa?"

"aku.. yang pusing, bertambah mual mencium aroma itu, maaf noona.."

"wah.. malah aku yang harus minta maaf.. tidak semua orang suka terasi, apalagi orang luar negeri"

"nak Wonwoo.. duduk di ruang tamu saja atau di halaman belakang dulu, menghindar dari bau terasi yang masih ada di dapur"

"baik bu, Gyu-ya, noona.. maaf aku keluar dulu"

"silakan hyung"

"iya Won, maaf ya"

"tidak apa-apa noona, kebetulan aku memang sedang tidak fit juga"

Melihat hyung yang menjadi agak pucat aku sedikit khawatir, namun makanan ini belum selesai semua.. nanti setelah semua beres aku datangi ia.

"Min, nanti bikinin dia wedang jahe sama olesin punggungnya sama minyak angin yang ibu kasih waktu itu. Ngomong-ngomong udah berapa lama dia sakit itu?"  
"sekitar 2 harian sih kayaknya.."

"lah.. nggak kamu kasih apa gitu?"

"dia nya ngenyel bilang sehat-sehat aja, agak susah dibilangin jangan forsir kegiatan. Katanya biar dia pas liburan mahasiswa nggak ribet nilai UAS lagi katanya"

"hm.. atau diaaa.."

"kenapa bu?"

"ahh.. nggak apa-apa, Cuma berekspektasi"

"kayanya aku tau apa yang bulek pikirkan"

"haha.. kamu peka deh Yu"

"haha iya lek.. aku kan memang peka, ga kaya si Min noh!"

"peka apaan dulu nih? Kalo mainnya kode-kodean gini mana aku ngerti.."

"nanti ibu bilangin.. sekalian sama terdakwanya hehe"

"jiaaahh dikira apaan aja bulek"

"hahahaa.."

Kami pun melanjutkan acara memasak kami sambil bergurau. Tak terasa masakan kami matang semua.

.

.

.

Setelah semua telah tertata rapi di meja makan, saatnya menunggu kedatangan orangtua Wonu hyung dan appa. Katanya Joshua hyung dia akan datang juga bersama suaminya, tapi lebih malam soalnya sekalian menginap dan memang berniat sleep over sambil cerita-cerita seru gitu.

Kami pun memutuskan merapikan rumah sebentar sambil menunggu tamu-tamu hadir.

.

.

.

Ting tong..

Terdengar suara bel tanda adanya tamu. Kubuka pintu tersebut. ahh.. rupanya salah satu orang yang kami tunggu sudah datang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

See ya next chapter.. :3


	7. Syukuran, Obrolan, Karaokean

Seventeen ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Keluarganya

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maafkan salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

Cerita kali ini ada orang-orang dan nama-nama baru yang merupakan OC, imajinasikan sesuai kehendak saja hehe..

* * *

Kulihat di depan pintu hadir sesosok wanita paruh baya berkulit putih dengan mata sipit dan tatapan tajam.

"Anyeong, Mingyu-ya.. " ucap wanita tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"nde, anyeonghaseyo umma.. mari masuk, Ibuku juga sudah tiba."

"wah.. kebetulan kalau begitu"

wanita tersebut adalah ibu mertuaku, nyonya Jeon. setelah dia masuk, dia menemui ibuku di ruang makan dan segera mengobrol. Aku pun menawarkan minuman kepadanya. Seperti biasa, ia meminta teh hijau, namun teh hijau di rumah sedang habis, terpaksa ku tawarkan teh melati, untung saja umma mau.

Aku pun membuatkan teh. kuantarkan teh itu kepada umma.

"oiya, mana Wonwoo?"

"ada di halaman belakang tadi, menghindar dari salah satu bahan aroma masakan"

"tumben sekali, biasanya dia tidak bermasalah soal itu. Apa tadi reaksinya?"

"pusing, dan.. mual. begitu katanya"

"apakah gejalanya sering berulang di lain kesempatan? "

"iya, lebih sering pusingnya saja sih kalau pagi hari"

"sudah berapa lama?"

"sekitar 2 hari kira-kira"

"hmm... jangan-jangan"

"kenapa umma?"

"sepertinya kita sepemikiran nyonya Jeon"

"kau.. juga memikirkan hal itu nyonya Kim?"

"iya, ketika memasak bersama tadi aku malah melihat reaksinya sendiri"

"kuharap memang seperti yang kuharapkan deh.."

"sama.. aku juga"

"ibu, umma.. apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? ayolah cukup ibuku saja yang membuat kode-kodean, aku bemar-benar bingung..."

"kau saja yang tidak peka Min"

"haha.. kurasa umma mu benar Gyu, sudah 2 hari masa tidak ada firasat sih.. ya.. paling tidak ada ekspektasi dahulu lah.."

"aku benar-benar tidak paham apa yang anda sekalian maksudkan. yasudahlah, kupanggil Wonwoo hyung dulu kemari."

"baiklah, lalu segera beri dia wedang jahe ya le, sama minyak angin cap Goloknya"

"inggih bu"

Kuhampiri Hyung yang sedang bersandar di kursi ayunan taman belakang seraya memijat keningnya. wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman, segera ku peluk ia dari samping.

"hyung, umma sudah datang tuh.."

"benarkah? baiklah aku akan kesana" terlihat ia bangun dari duduk dengan perlahan. ku papah ia agar tidak jatuh.

"berasa orang jompo aku dituntun begini"

"daripada jatuh?"

"iya-iya.."

kami pun duduk di ruang makan menghampiri ibu dan umma.

"anakku.. sini duduk di samping ibu" ujar umma Jeon sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Hyung terlihat segera menghampiri dan memeluk ibunya.

"Won, ini ada wedang jahe, coba diminum dulu. setelah itu gosokkan minyak angin ini agar reda pusingnya"

"terimakasih bu" hyung terlihat meminum wedang jahenya sampai habis. lalu mengoleskan minyak cap Golok di leher dan dahinya.

"nyonya Kim, 'wedang jahe' itu apa? aman kan buat orang yang.. 'itu' "

"aman kok, itu kan sekedar menghangatkan tubuh, ya sejenis minuman hangat dari air rebusan jahe dan gula batu, kalau memakai gula Jawa juga bisa."

"oh.. begitu, aku baru tahu.. wah kalau saja aku bisa datang lebih cepat, aku bisa membantu kalian memasak, agar aku juga bisa belajar memasak masakan Indonesia"

"haha.. lain waktu bisa kok, oiya.. mana tuan Jeon? ga ikut?"

"dia sedang di kampung halamannya di Changwon. appanya yang sudah berusia 98 tahun kambuh sakit jantungnya, dan sudah seminggu ini dia yang dapat giliran jaga diantara saudara-saudaranya. Ia hanya bisa titip salam untuk semua yang hadir di acara anniversary ini, ia juga minta agar appanya sembuh"

"amiinn.. mudah-mudahan kakek Jeon lekas sembuh"

"amiinn" doa kami bersama, mengamini harapan ibu untuk kakek Jeon.

"jadi harabeoji sudah seminggu sakitnya? kenapa baru bilang umma?" tanya Wonu hyung sambil tetap berada di pelukan ibunya. loh.. kenapa jadi manja si hyung? tumben banget...

"maaf, umma lupa terus mau mengabari, ini kamu kenapa tumben meluk-meluk begini? tidak malu sama yang lainnya?"

"yasudah tidak apa-apa.. entahlah.. ingin saja memeluk umma, lagipula kan hanya ada ibu dan Mingyu saat ini.. " ucap hyung sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan imut. idih.. aneh nih orang..

aku, ibu dan umma hanya menggelengkan kepala. tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah manja hyung yang tumben-tumbennya.

"wah.. nyonya Jeon, sepertinya ekspektasi kita benar deh"

"aku juga merasa begitu, tapi nanti dulu.. tunggu sampai tuan Kim juga tau, nanti dia datang kan?"

"datang kok, nanti malam jam 7"

"nah.. kita bisa memberi tau dia nanti, meski belum tentu benar juga sih.."

"haha berharap kan tidak masalah.. siapa tau benar"

"iya nyonya Kim hehe"

Kulihat dua ibu-ibu itu terkikik seperti abege ngerumpi. Wonwoo hyung yang ada di pelukan umma hanya melihat mereka dengan wajah melongonya.

"umma, ibu.. apa yang kalian harapkan memangnya?"

"hehe.. ada deh, oiya.. memangnya kamu tidak merasa hal aneh belakangan?'

"aneh bagaimana umma?"

"ingin makananan sesuatu, merasa mood tidak nyaman?"

"sejauh ini hanya pusing, dan kadang mual.. itu saja bu. mungkin benar ibu bilang, aku terlalu memforsir kerjaan"

"aduuhh.. jangan Woo-ie ku sayang.. cicil saja kerjaanmu.. jangan suka memforsir berlebihan" ucap umma dengan nada agak tinggi. lah.. ini lagi kenapa si umma?

"i-iya.. aku tidak akan begadang lagi deh.."

" nanti kau akan tau Won, mengapa kami jadi terkesan cerewet begini"

"hmm.. baiklah.."

kemudian, muncullah mbak Ayu dari tangga dengan handuk dikepalanya hendak turun menuju ruang makan.

"ada yang mau gantian mandi? biar aku yang menjaga kalau ada tamu"

"aku mbak.." ucapku.

"ok Min.. " "Eh.. ada tamu.. Anyeonghaseyo.. Ayu imnida"

"anyeong, Ayu shi.. Jeon Jang Geum imnida. maaf kalau boleh tau anda siapa?"

"saya keponakan Kim Lestari ahjumma yang dari Indonesia"

"iya nyonya Jeon, ini keponakan saya dari Indonesia.. dia desainer pakaian terkenal di Asia "

"wah.. luar biasa.. siapa nama panjangmu?"

"Prameswari Ayu Sentono, ahjumma.. terimakasih, saya masih harus banyak belajar kok.. lagipula saya belum terkenal seperti yang Lestari ahjumma bilang"

"siapa bilang kamu belum terkenal? ahjumma biar sudah berumur begini langganan Ceci dan majalah wanita. aku pernah melihat namamu masuk profil di Ceci.. aku tidak menyangka, ternyata keponakan besanku orangnya.. dunia ini sempit ya"

"hehe iya ahjumma.. "

"aku suka sekali karyamu, oiya.. butikmu sudah buka kan yang di Gangnam?"

"sudah, baru beberapa hari lalu beroprasi"

"nanti aku ingin kesana"

"boleh sekali ahjumma, bilang saja nanti.. hehe"

"oiya, suplai batikmu yang batik Madura sudah bulek bilang ke juragannya untuk di paket ke alamat rumah Mingyu ya"

"wah.. makasih banyak bulek.. ntar kubayar ongkos batik dan semuanya ke bulek"

"ndak usah nduk. gantinya baju rancanganmu saja"

"haha siap bulek"

"maaf, saya tidak mengerti nyonya Kim, Ayu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"bahasa Indonesia campur Jawa umma.. aku saja sering bingung kalau Ayu noona dan Mingyu berbicara bersama Ibu"

"haha.. maaf nyonya Jeon, kami tadi hanya membahas, bahwa suplai batik Madura untuk butiknya Ayu sudah kukirimkan. Ayu ingin mengganti semua biayanya, namun aku hanya ingin baju rancangan Ayu saja sebagai pengganti biayanya"

"oh, begitu.. aku juga ingin nanti memesan gaun rancanganmu untuk pesta"

"beres ahjumma.. nanti bahas lain waktu saja hehe"

"aduh.. ibu-ibu ya begini nih.. menyisakan dua pria tampan di ruangan ini jadi pajangan" ucapku setelah daritadi menyimak dalam diam. begitu juga dengan Wonu hyung, jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresinya... -_-

"maaf le, tadi kami memang keasyikan hehe" ucap ibuku dengan wajah tak bersalah

"iya Gyu ya.. maklumi saja" "oiya, kenapa kau panggil Mingyu dengan Le?"

" itu singkatan dari tole. istilah bahasa Jawa yang merupakan panggilan untuk anak lelaki"

"oh.. begitu, seru juga punya besan orang negara lain, bisa belajar banyak hal baru"

"begitu juga denganku, hal-hal berbau Korea makin kupahami, selain dari pihak suamiku"

Percakapan hangat kami di ruang tamu berjalan sampai kami lupa waktu, walaupun didominasi oleh percakapan antara Ibu, Umma dan mbak Ayu. Aku dan Wonu hyung hanya menyimak mereka saja, kami sama-sama tidak paham topik bahasan wanita.. lebih baik aku dan Wonu hyung pergi dulu untuk mandi sebelum appa datang. Tentunya kami mandi sendiri-sendiri.. masa lagi ada acara keluarga begini sempet-sempetnya main air bareng?

.

.

.

.

.

 **7.12 p.m**

Sudah pukul 7 lewat 12 menit.. appa belum muncul juga, makanan sudah dihangatkan, meja makan sudah terhidang berbagai masakan.

Kami tunggu di ruang tamu sambil berbincang-bincang.

Ting Tong...

wah.. pasti itu appa. aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya..

"selamat malam nak!" sapa sosok pria paruh baya berambut keabu-abuan karena usia, yang kemudian memelukku seperti beruang.

"yo.. selamat datang appa, mari masuk"

appaku segera masuk dan menyapa seluruh penghuni rumah. kami pun segera menuju ruang makan yang sudah tersedia beberapa kursi tambahan dan berdoa untuk kesejahteraan keluarga dan pernikahan kami.

"malam ini, merupakan malam yang berbahagia bagi anak-anak kita, yaitu Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo yang merayakan setahun pernikahan mereka. selaku orangtua, tentunya aku dan orangtua kalian sangat mengkhawatirkan pernikahan tidak wajar kalian diawal, namun penjelasan dan keteguhan kalian dapat membuat kami selaku orangtua dapat merestui kalian. mudah-mudahan pernikahan kalian langgeng, harmonis, penuh berkah, serta cepat diberi momongan agar kami bisa mendapat cucu. untuk kita semua sekeluarga, agar selalu mendapat berkah serta rezeki yang baik dari yang Maha Kuasa... amin"

"amiiinn" kami semua mengamini doa appa.

"dan untuk keponakanku yang cantik, semoga lekas mendapatkan jodoh.."

"amiinn" kami mengamininya, tentu yang paling kencang objek doanya, si mbak Ayu

"baiklah.. langsung saja kita santap makanan lintas budaya ini"

kami pun segera menyantap hidangan makan malam dengan tenang dan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.  
Makan malam yang sudah kami ambil sesuai porsi telah tandas dari piring kami. Kemudian perbincangan mengenai sakitnya Wonu hyung menjadi pembuka obrolan. Terlihat ibu, umma dan mbak Ayu menceritakan hal tersebut kepada appa.

"jadi begitu pa, ceritanya.. bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah itu pertandaaa..." ibu terlihat menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"hmm..bisa jadi sih.." appa terlihat berpikir seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku berharap begitu pa"

"tentu aku juga, kami semua berharap begitu, benar kan tuan Kim, nyonya Kim?"

"ya, benar"

"tentu!" mereka bertiga terlihat antusias sekali. Aku saja masih belum paham apa yang sedang didiskusikan...

"kamu sendiri, apakah ada firasat mengenai hal lain yang terlintas di pikiranmu?" tanya umma kepada hyung.

"hmm.. apa ya.. kurasa ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, namun aku pun ragu apakah ini benar atau tidak, aku sendiri ragu untuk berharap berlebihan"

"utarakan saja nak" ibuku membujuk hyung.

"iya, Woo-ie.."

"ehm.. aku.. sempat terpikirkan jika ini adalah.. tanda-tanda.. ke..hamilan?" ucap hyung dengan lirih dan wajah memerah.

Kemudian terlihat umma yang duduk di seberang Wonu hyung mengusap tangan puteranya itu.

"itulah yang kami pikirkan nak"

"iya sayang, untung saja kamu peka" ucap ibu kepada Wonu hyung kemudian melirik ku. Maksudnya apa bu lirik-lirik ala ibu tiri begitu?

"makanya, jadilah lelaki yang peka terhadap situasi Gyu, biasakanlah peka terhadap kode-kode yang diberikan perempuan, misalnya dari ibumu, istrimu eh maaf bukan "istrimu" tapi maksudnya para istri terhadap suami, wanita yang dikenal dan lainnya.. karena biasanya perempuan itu suka menyatakan hal secara tersirat"

"dengar kata appamu Min! Makanya jadi orang yang peka dong, nak Won aja peka sama keadaan, masa kamu tidak sih?" ibu terlihat agak sewot padaku.

"iya, kepekaan terhadap situasi dan kode-kode seperti yang appamu katakan itu bisa dibiasakan kok Gyu" umma menambahi.

"baiklah.. aku akan mencoba untuk lebih peka lagi" setelah kukatakan itu, semua orang terlihat tersenyum memaklumiku. Iya deh, aku memang bebal terkadang.. kulihat Wonu hyung yang duduk disamping kiriku menatapku, kemudian mengelus rambutku layaknya kepada bocah. Yeuh.. dikira aku anak kecil apa?

"kalau kalian begitu jadi terlihat seperti adik kakak" mbak Ayu yang sedari tadi menyimak sambil senyum-senyum saja berkomentar.

"haha ya..ya.. bukan seperti pasangan, dasar memang masih bocah anak ini" loh.. appa kenapa meledekku?

"ih, jangan sok pouting lah.. geli Min"

"tuh benar saja, seperti anak kecil puteraku satu ini.. kalah sama adek perempuanmu di Universitas Indonesia sana yang lebih dewasa darimu!" ibu malah ngebandingin aku sama Minji.

"hahahaha..." semua di ruang makan menertawaiku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berekspresi datar. Nasib orang paling muda disini.. paling enak jadi bahan ledekan ya?

"oh iya nak, ingat ya makannya pakai tangan kanan, masa masih lupa sih katanya sudah latihan.. tidak sopan loh.. makan pakai tangan kiri" ibuku menegurku.. uppss iya, kebiasaan lagi deh.

"tapi, di barat saja tidak masalah bu" aku membela diri.

"adat ketimuran tidak begitu Gyu.." appa juga menegurku.

"orangtuamu benar Gyu-ya.." umma pun menambahkan. Kulihat Wonu hyung dan mbak Ayu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatapku seperti ingin menghakimi.

"baiklah.. aku akan membiasakan diri makan pakai tangan kanan" ucapku pasrah.

"nah begitu, biar kamu kidal, makan tetap harus pakai tangan kanan" ibuku yang duduk di depanku kemudian menepuk halus tangan kananku.

Kemudian percakapan berlanjut dengan topik bahasan mengenai harga bahan makanan yang naik-turun dipasaran, harga dollar yang melambung membuat perekonomian negara lainnya gonjang-ganjing dan merutuki dollar AS sialan tersebut, konflik Palestina-Israel yang tak kunjung reda, kemajuan nuklir Korea Utara yang ingin disaingi Korea Selatan, isu politik nasional dan internasional, sampe urusan rumah tangga dan ranjang! Memang para orangtua ini.. memberi tips dan berbagai wejangan mengenai hal tesebut, mbak Ayu yang belum menikah juga ikutan diberi wejangan untuk persiapan katanya.. haaahh.. kami hanya bisa mengiyakan saja, biar mereka senang.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45 mereka bepamitan pulang.

"kenapa tidak menginap saja?" ajakku

"appa belum menitipkan restoran sama orang kepercayaan, besok harus ke restoran seperti biasa, jadi kapan-kapan saja kami menginap"

"ibu? Ada acara apa kok pulang juga?"

"ada reuni SMA di Surabaya, besok sudah pesan tiket pesawat jam 7 pagi"

"umma kenapa"

"aku mau menengok kakek Jeon, baru sempat besok soalnya"

"yasudah.. sampaikan salamku kepada appa ya, umma" ucapku.

"aku juga titip salam, semoga kakek cepat sembuh umma" ucap hyung

"akan kusampaikan"

"yasudah, kami pamit ya.. selamat malam anak-anak.."

"malaam juga.." ucap kami bertiga. Kemudian aku, hyung dan mbak bergantian mencium tangan appa, ibu dan umma. Umma yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu terlihat bingung, kemudian tersenyum.

"jangan lupa periksakan Wonwoo.. nanti kalau ada hasilnya, apapun itu beritahu kami" ucap appa sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

"siap appa.." jawabku.

Tak lama, mobil yang dikendarai appa yang membawa ibu dan umma pergi meninggalkan rumah kami.

Kini, giliran menunggu tamu gelombang kedua. Kulihat ada sms dari Jisoo hyung yang mengabarkan sedang dijalan, dan beberapa menit lagi akan sampai.

.

.

.

.

Semua makanan yang masih ada kami hangatkan, piring-piring kotor kami cuci, dan meja makan sudah dirapikan.

Kemudian, kudengar suara mesin mobil di depan rumah.

Ting..tong..

Kubuka pintunya..

"yoo.. selamat malam wahai tuan rumahh" ucap seorang pria dengan tinggi tak jauh beda dariku dengan cengiran lebar yang menenggelamkan kedua matanya.

"anyeong, Gyu-ya.." ucap pria Jisoo hyung dengan senyum manisnya menyusul lelaki bersenyum lebar tadi.

"silakan masuk.. langsung saja ke ruang makan.."

"terimakasih" ucap mereka.

Kuperhatikan, mereka terlihat kompak. Jisoo hyung mengenakan turtleneck putih dengan coat navy blue sebagai luaran, pasangannya mengenakan long shirt putih dengan coat biru keabu-abuan sebagai luaran.

"mari duduk, silakan dinikmati, maaf kalau hanya ada segini, karena kalian datangnya kemalaman.." sesalku

"tak apa.. salah kami juga kok datang kemalaman, sempatnya jam malam hehe" ucap Jisoo hyung.

"tamu kedua sudah datang ya Gyu?" terdengar suara mbak Ayu menghampiri meja makan seraya membawa teko berisi teh melati.

"iya, ini.."

"hello.. Ayu.."

"oh, kau rupanya Josh.. hello" mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"oh iya, ini suamiku.."

"hello, Lee Seokmin imnida.."

"hello.. Prameswari Ayu Sentono, panggil saja Ayu"

"kamu pasti rekan bisnis Jisoo hyung yang merupakan desainer Indonesia terkenal itu ya?"

"iya, hampir sebulan ini, saya bekerjasama dengan Joshua alias Jisoo ini hehe.. dan.. saya belum terkenal kok, biasa saja"

"Ayu noona ini memang suka merendah, padahal dia memang sudah keren" ucapku

"iya noona, Jisoo hyung merupakan salah satu penggemar karyamu, sering sekali membahas mengenai pakaian pria, yang ingin dia pesan untuk kami berdua padamu setiap kami mau pergi ke sebuah acara bersama" ucap Seokmin sambil merangkul pundak Jisoo hyung.

"oh.. astaga.. segitu inginnya kah kamu terhadap produk men's wear-ku? Baiklah.. permintaan ngidammu kuusahakan akan segera terlaksana, Josh"

"haha.. aduhh.. Seokkie.. aku jadi tidak enak kan sama Ayu, kamu sih" ucap Jisoo hyung sambil menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi Seokmin. Si Seokminnya sih nyengir-nyengir saja.

"haha tidak masalah, Josh, Seokmin. Oh iya, tadi kamu memanggilku noona, kau lebih muda dariku kah? Dan.. kalian berempat memang teman akrab ya?"

"iya, aku seumuran dengan Mingyu. Aku diceritakan Jisoo hyung jika kau seumuran dengannya, dan kau sepupu Mingyu. Pokoknya hyungie banyak cerita tentangmu, dan aku.. cukup kenal dengannya karena kami berempat, aku Jisoo hyung, Mingyu dan Wonu hyung kenal sejak di komunitas itu, dan Wonu hyung sendiri adalah seniorku saat SMA, bisa kau bayangkan reaksiku saat kami bertemu di komunitas MP?" Seokmin bercerita dengan ekspresif.

"hahaha.. dunia benar-benar sempit.."

"itulah yang kusimpulkan juga noona!"

"tapi, kau dan Mingyu tidak terlihat seperti 97 liners.. kalian benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan.. mapan"

"haha.. bilang saja kalau wajah mereka memang tua, noona" terdengar celetukan Wonu hyung yang datang ke meja makan seraya menghidangkan kimbap segar yang baru diraciknya.

Kulihat Jisoo hyung menahan tawa dan mbak Ayu tertawa dengan suara agak kencang meski sudah ditutup-tutupi dan wajah Seokmin terlihat masam dan melempar tatapan membunuh ke Wonu hyung. Asem.. si Wonu. Kuhampiri Wonu hyung kemudian kucubiti pipinya.

"eh, iwniw fwakta tawuu.. lwepash" dia kesulitan bicara saat kucubiti pipinya.

"sudah ah.. tapi emang iya sih uppps maaf adik-adik.. itu tandanya kalian dewasa kok.. bukan tua! Memang dasar Wonwoo saja terlalu frontal" ucap mbak Ayu menengahi.

"iya udahlah silakan makan.. keburu dingin tidak enak nanti" ucapku

"ini.. makanan apa ya? Aku belum pernah lihat" tanya Jisoo hyung menunjuk soto.

"itu adalah soto, makanan berkuah dengan irisan daging dan bahan dasarnya kunyit sebagai pewarna kuningnya. Ini.. adalah sambal terasi. Sambal yang terbuat dari pasta fermentasi udang yang membuat aromanya jadi berbeda. Kujelaskan soal sambal ini juga karena aku yakin kalian pasti penasaran. Oh iya, sambal terasi ini cocok di colek bersama ikan goreng dan sayuran timun dan selada ini sebagai 'lalapan' dimakannya bersama nasi. Lebih nikmat lagi memakannya menggunakan kepalan tangan langsung seperti ini" begitu penjelasan mbak Ayu seraya mempraktekkan makan dengan tangan langsung ala Indonesia. Jisoo hyung dan Seokmin memerhatikan dengan seksama seperti mahasiswa kepada dosennya.

"baiklah.. aku akan mencoba sambal terasi ini, aku ingin mencoba makanan unik" ucap Seokmin.

"silakan dimakan.. Josh, Seokmin"

Kemudian, Jisoo hyung menyendok soto kedalam mangkuknya, ia cicipi sedikit dulu. Terlihat ia menganggukan kepalanya menikmati rasa makanan berkuah kuning itu. Ia pun menyendoknya lagi kedalam mangkuknya. Lalu, Seokmin, ia mempraktekkan penjelasan mbak Ayu tadi. Terlihat ekspresinya yang mengernyit di suapan pertama, kemudian...

"wahh.. luar biasa.." ucapnya

"bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyaku

"sambal ini adalah sambal terunik yang pernah kucoba seumur hidup! Aromanya agak mirip ikan basi diawal, maaf ya hehe. Tapi, rasanya sedap setelah belakangan. Pedasnya juga 2 tingkat diatas standar pedas makanan Korea pada umumnya, rasa gurih udangnya terasa disetiap indera pengecap! Luar biasa" ucapnya seraya megap-megap kepedasan. Setelah itu, ia lanjutkan lagi makannya walaupun kepedasan. Gila juga orang itu, tadi saja hanya ada ibu yang kuat menyendok sambal terasi banyak. Appa hanya sedikit, umma baru nyolek seujuk sendok sudah menyerah kebauan.

"nice review, Seokmin, sepertinya kau cocok jadi endorser sambal terasi" celetuk mbak Ayu.

Kami semua tertawa mendengarnya, Seokmin sih senyum saja sambil terus menikmati makanannya hingga tandas.

"lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai sotonya?" tanya mbak Ayu kepada Jisoo hyung.

"awalnya terasa asing bagiku karena ini adalah rasa rempah yang tidak familiar, namun kurasa aku cukup menyukainya. Kujadikan list makanan Indonesia yang kusukai deh.." ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"syukurlah kau menyukainya. Itu bumbunya olahan 'ibu'ku by the way, bukan kami yang memasaknya"

"wah.. kalau suatu saat aku ingin soto susah dong harus request 'ibu'mu dulu"

"nanti aku akan belajar resepnya, akan kutambahkan di menu restoranku"

"kutunggu.."

Kami pun ikut menemani Jisoo hyung dan Seokmin makan bersama. Kami yang sudah makan jadi ikut makan lagi, walau sedikit saja.

Selesai makan, kami pun naik ke ruang keluarga dimana ada penghangat ruangan karena udara semakin dingin. Kami meneruskan obrolan kami.

Terlihat mbak Ayu dan Jisoo hyung membahas mengenai bisnis mereka sebentar. Sedangkan aku, Wonu hyung dan Seokmin berbincang bersama.

"hey, Seokmin, Jisoo hyung kalau periksa kandungan ke dokter khusus yang menangani kasus MP kan?"

"iya, memang kenapa?"

"besok rencananya, aku mau kesana nanti kita semua berangkat bersama, mau memeriksakan orang ini" ucapku seraya merangkul bahu Wonu hyung.

"kau.. hamil hyung?"

"tidak tahu juga, Seok.. aku mengalami gejala yang menyerupai morning sickness 2 hari ini, apalagi tadi ummaku dan kedua orangtua Mingyu sudah mengetahuinya, jadi mereka ingin memastikan apakah memang ini gejala kehamilan atau bukan"

"ah.. begitu.. baiklah.. sekalian besok Jisoo hyung periksa juga biar sekalian, nanti biar kuberitahukan ke dokternya"

"baiklah, terimakasih Seok"

"terimakasih, bro"

"sama-sama hyung, bro.. haha"

Kulihat, mbak Ayu dan Jisoo hyung telah selesai dari diskusi kerjaan mereka. Karena kami terlihat masih segar walaupun sudah pukul 11.20 malam, aku pun mengajak mereka semua untuk berkaraoke saja, sudah malam sih.. tapi kurasa tidak akan terlalu mengganggu, toh ini masih suasana liburan.

"guys.. sepertinya semuanya belum mengantuk, bagaimana kalau kita karaokean?"

"haha boleh.. aku setuju" Seokmin menyahuti dengan semangat.

"apakah tidak mengganggu tetangga Gyu?" tanya Wonu hyung.

"santai saja, volumenya tidak terlalu kencang kok, lagipula ini masih suasan liburan.. tetangga-tetangga juga pasti masih bersenang-senang"

"hmm.. boleh juga" kata mbak Ayu

"ayo siapkan alat-alatnya" ajak Jisoo hyung.

Kusuruh mereka semua duduk santai saja, biar kupasang alatnya, dan kurapikan CD yang hendak dinyanyikan.

Biar seru, karaoke kami dibuat dengan undian. Nama yang keluar dari kocokan undian akan mengocok jenis lagunya. Ada Barat, Korea, Mandarin, Jepang, meskipun lagu yang sudah lama sih, maklum aku tidak update lagu kekinian.. untungnya mereka maklum saja karena sama-sama tidak update. Lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu peduli. Oiya, ada tambahan dari mbak Ayu yaitu... Bollywood dan... Dangdut? Astaga.. dia ternyata punya flashdisk berisikan lagu-lagu random dan ada dangdutnya beserta beberapa MV lagu Bollywood & dangdut dengan teksnya haha.. boleh juga..

Kemudian, kami memulai permainan tersebut. kami pun ber-gunting-batu-kertas untuk memutuskan siapa yang mengambil kocokan dan memilih lagu apa dari jenis yang sudah disepakati. Seokmin yang mengambil.. nama yang pertama keluar adalah..

"Wonwoo hyung.. silakan ambil kocokan Jenis lagunya"

"lagu.. Korea"

"baiklah.. mari kita lihat, hmm.. ah, lagu girlband saja T-ara Boop-Beep"

"mwoo? Aih jinjaa.."

"ayo Wonwoo.."

"kamu bisa"

"go Wonuu"

"wonu gogogo" kami berempat menyemangatinya haha..

"ditambah gerakan dancenya juga ya buat setiap penyanyi.." pinta Jisoo hyung

"kenapa hyung? Tidak usah ya.. nyanyi saja" tawar Wonu hyung memelas.

"ayolaah.. tiba-tiba saja aku ingin melihatmu bertingkah imut" Jisoo hyung menunjukkan wajah puppy nya.

"iyakan saja hyung, itu permintaan ngidamnya kasian kalau tidak dituruti" kata Seokmin.

"nanti kalau kau ngidam, kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruh orang sebagai gantinya hyung.. haha" ucapku.

"hhaahh.. baiklah" hyung akhirnya pasrah. Aku pun menyetel lagu boop-beep.

Mendengar suara Wonu hyung yang baritone sembari bertingkah imut membuat kami tertawa, perpaduan hal menggemaskan dan menggelikan disaat yang sama, tibalah pada bagian reff yang gerakannya paling imut.

"boop-beep boop-beep boop-beep ahh.." ia bernyanyi dengan suara aslinya disertai gerakan ala kucing dan bokong nungging sambil loncat-loncat? Entahlah pokoknya begitu gerakannya. Hahahha.. entah harus gemas atau geli aku melihatnya.

"kyaaa.. kawaii hahhaha huahahha" siapa lagi kalau bukan si cengiran lebar Seokmin yang menertawai hyungku sayang..

"hahahhaaa.." Jisoo hyung hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"huahahahha..gyaaaaa... aduuhh.. lucuu ihh gemaaassss" ya ampun.. mbak Ayu ngisin-ngisini ngguyune [malu-maluin ketawanya], bar-bar banget macam fangirl liar.

Akhirnya, penderitaan Wonu hyung pun berakhir. Ia duduk tenang sambil mengatur nafas perpaduan engap dan nahan kesel. Setelah itu, yang dapat giliran ambil kocokan adalah Jisoo hyung.. dan nama yang keluar adalahh...

"Seokmin.. maju sini"

"haahh.. siap-siap deh"

Seokmin mengambil kertas, kemudian..

"lagu Korea lagi nih.."

"pilihkan lagu Sistar saja hyung!" ucap Wonu hyung semangat, ingin balas dendam kayanya.

"haha.. ide bagus, baiklah.. hmm.. Give it to Me ya!"

"SETUJUU!" ucap kami kompak.

"haha.. bisa, putar lagunya" ucap Seokmin tanpa ragu.

Lagu pun berputar, ia menyanyi dengan suara aslinya yang bagus. Suaranya sih oke, tiba giliran menarinya.. errr..

"Oh baby Give it to me, ah..ah.. ah.. uwowwooo.. ah ah ah. Uwoooo"

Idiihhh... amit-amit.. jijik banget sumpah muka sok seksi, gerakan sok centil. Kulihat ekspresi penonton dibelakang yang il-fill.. mbak Ayu alisnya mengernyit sebelah, Wonu hyung bengong gajelas, dan Jisoo hyung.. haha dia mengelus-elus perutnya sambil komat-kamit.

"hyung, sambil bilang 'amit-amit' biar kegilaan bapaknya gak menurun" saranku.

"bisa begitu ya?"

"kata ibuku sih begitu.."

Lucunya dituruti saja lagi sama Jisoo hyung hahhaa.. Seokmin sendiri masih asyik melihat MV Sistar sambil joged-joged absurd. Lumayan, liatin cewek seksi, bermodus karaokean.

Setelah hal mengerikan tadi, kini aku mendapat giliran menarik kocokan.

"kini giliraann... Ayu noona.. silakan"

Kemudian ia pun maju dan mengambil kocokan.

"wahh.. lagu Bollywood!" ucapnya semangat.

Kulihat wajah 3 orang lainnya menatap heran.

"wah.. aku tidak begitu tau lagu Bollywood sih, sebentar.. kulihat listnya.. hmm.. Kuch-Kuch Hota Hai bagaimana?" tanyaku karena sedikit seklai lagu India yang aku tau.

"terserah kamu, yang lain ada saran?" tanya mbak Ayu. Penonton hanya bengong

"Bollywood yang kutahu hanya Sahruh Kan.. eh.. iya kan begitu namanya?" tanya Wonu hyung.

"yang benar Sahrukh Khan hyung, begitu bacanya" ucapku.

"yahh maklum lah, aku tau dia saja dari film Bollywood yang dulu pernah di tonton ummaku" belanya.

"Bollywood juga yang kutahu hanya Sahrukh Khan, salah satu aktornya lalu Amir Khan, dan film dengan banyak nyanyian dan tarian berputar mengelilingi taman atau mengitari pohon?" ungkap Jisoo hyung.

"wah.. sering nonton film India ya?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mamaku yang pernah beberapa kali menonton"

"ummaku juga sama, saat aku masih kecil dia merupakan penggemar si Sahruk Kan apapun itu"

"haha ibuku sih hobi banget dulu nonton film India saat aku masih sekolah dasar, aku sampai tau beberapa lagu" ucapku.

"ehm.. jadi tidak?" tanya mbak Ayu.

"jadi dongg" ucapku.

"tapi Kuch-kuch Hota hai kan lagu duet, sini Min duet denganku"

"berarti habis duet aku ga nyanyi lagi ya?"

"iya dehh"

Kami berdua pun menyetel lagu terpilih itu dan segera menyanyi.

"Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye. Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye" aku menyanyikan part lelaki dengan suaraku yang pas-pasan untung saja aku bisa baca tulisan alfabet latin yaitu ABCD. Kulihat ekspresi mereka semua menahan tawa apa karena suaraku yang pas-pasan saat menyanyi? Huh belum liat saja saat aku nge-rapp.

"Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai. Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai" terdengar suara merdu bercengkok melayu mengalun begitu tiba giliran part perempuan. Waaahh.. keren, meski tidak semirip penyanyi wanita India dengan suara melengking tetapi mbak Ayu membawakannya dengan versi cengkok melayunya. Ngomong-ngomong aku tau hal-hal mengenai lagu melayu, India, cengkok dan dangdut dari Ibuku.

Setelah kami menyelesaikannya, terlihat para penonton bertepuk tangan seraya memandang kagum kepada... mbak Ayu lah! Siapa lagi, masa padaku, suara ku nyanyi biasa saja pas-pasan, apalagi lagu berteknik sulit begini...

"bravo Ayu! Tak kusangka kau punya suara indah seperti itu, unik sekali caramu menyanyikannya" puji Jisoo hyung. "kau pun lumayan kok Gyu.." ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum.

"pokoknya kalian keren! Terutama Ayu noona" puji Seokmin seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menyanyi juga, sayang" ucap Wonu hyung seraya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. "Ayu noona juga bagus suaranya, apalagi ini merupakan nyanyian dengan teknik yang sulit"

"terimakasih banyak hehe.. bisa saja kalian ini, itu tidak ada apa-apanya kok.. hanya sering iseng menyanyi sendiri saja"

"haha.. untunglah kallian tidak sakit telinga mendengar suaraku menyanyi" ucapku.

Kami semua pun selesai bersenang-senang karena sudah sangat larut malam, kami pun memutuskan tidur tanpa menyuruh giliran Jisoo hyung untuk menyanyi. Pokoknya, dia hutang 1 lagu untuk dinyanyikan depan kami.

Kutata ruang keluarga tadi untuk tempatku dan Seokmin tidur. Jisoo hyung kusuruh tidur di kamarku bersama Wonu hyung, dan mbak Ayu tentu dikamar tamu yang digunakannya. Maklum saja, baru ada 2 kamar di rumah ini.

Kami pun tidur segera tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yoo... see you next chapter...

Thanks buat semua likers, followers, favoriters, dan commenters..

Balasan:

Jungjaegun: terjawab dimarih beb :3.. isi apa? Oncom? Wakakka..

D : iya, soal itu ane masih ragu. Ada yang jam segitu, jam 5.50an, 5.40-an, jadi bingung mau make yang mana. hehehe.. thx diingetin

Yang review via akun ane bales PM aja yaa...

hayooo yang sider, gausah malu-malu.. tulis aja pendapatnya, kritik sarannya selama itu membangun dan bukan cacian ga jelas oke sayang?


	8. Pemeriksaan

Seventeen serta tambahan cast ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Entertaintment terkait dan Keluarganya

Special guest: Yuju G-friend

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maklumkan salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

Remember to Review, Follow or Like ya, ma beloved readers...

 **Kim Family House**

 **7.30 a.m**

Cit-cit cuitt...

Terdengar suara burung yang hinggap dari ranting ke ranting. Matahari bersinar cerah, salju tipis menghiasi jalanan. Beberapa orang telah berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalanan komplek. Ada yang jogging, membawa anjing mereka jalan-jalan, sampai anak-anak kecil main sepedahan menembus tumpukan salju. Keceriaan pagi yang tersirat di awal musim salju pada masa liburan ini.

di dalam sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis moderen, tampaklah onggokan selimut berbentuk buntalan yang bergerak-gerak di ruang keluarga. Terlihat seonggok kaki berkulit sawo matang yang terlihat menimpa tubuh di sebelahnya. Terlihat juga tangan berkulit kuning langsat orang sebelah yang menutupi wajah yang lainnya. Hmm.. siapa gerangan yang posisi tidurnya kacau begini tapi tak ada juga yang bangun? Sepertinya itu..

.

.

.

HUATCHIIHH

.

.

Sosok sawo matang bersin setelah wajahnya diobok-obok oleh tangan berkulit kuning langsat disebelahnya. Si sawo matang itupun kemudian mengusap-usapkan wajahnya yang diliputi ingus kepada tangan berkulit kuning langsat disebelahnya. Terasa ada lengket-lengket dan gerakan samar di sebelahnya, si kuning langsat pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"enghh.. kok basah-basah.." lalu.. ia membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

"AIGOOO.. KKAMGYU SIALAN! NGELAP INGUS SEENAKNYA DI TANGAN ORANG"

"huh?" oknum yang dipanggil Kkamgyu pun melek dan duduk. Kemudian mengelap hidung berlendirnya serta mengelapnya ke baju yang dipakainya.

"iyuuhh jorok kamu Gyu!"

"ono opo seh? Aku sik ngantuk iki.. kampret!" [ada apa sih? Aku masih ngantuk ini.. kelelawar(?)]

"bicara apa sih kamu? Ini Seokmin woy! Sadar! Tolong lap ingusmu dulu sana, karena aku juga mau cuci tangan karena lendir penuh kumanmu ini'

"ohh.. Seokmin-ah.. kukira siapa tadi.. eh, aku bersin dan mengelap ketanganmu ya?" tanya Kkamgyu dengan wajah polos dan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"iya Kim Mingyu.. ah sudahlah" Seokmin pun kesal dengan kelemotan sohib dekatnya yang baru bangun tidur itu. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tangan.

Mingyu yang baru sadar dan mengumpulkan nyawa pun kemudian mengikuti Seokmin ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

"eh? Ngapain ngikutin ke kamar mandi? Aku mau ritual pagi sekalian.. sana di kamar mandi bawah aja Gyu"

"dih yang punya rumah siapa yang diusir siapa?"

"hehe.. tamu adalah raja bro.. hush sana.. aku kebelet" usir Seokmin sembari tersenyum idiot.

"haaahh.. iya-iya" dengan cemberut Mingyu pun ke kamar mandi bawah di dekat kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu pun hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. Ketika ia hendak menarik kenop pintu, ia mendengar sesuatu.

HUEKK.. OHOKK..

Mingyu terkejut mendengar suara muntah itu. Ia pun menggedor pintu kamar mandinya.

"hey, siapa di dalam? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Huekk..

Suara orang muntah masih terdengar namun samar-samar. Mingyu membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Terlihatlah sosok manusia berambut hitam dan berkulit putih sedang mencuci mulut dan membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat lemas.

"gwenchanayo?" ucap Mingyu kepada orang tersebut.

"nde.. nan gwenchana" balasnya.

Mingyu pun membawa orang tersebut kedalam pelukannya seraya mengusap sayang rambut orang itu.

"kalau begitu, hari ini juga kita harus ke dokter yang dibilang oleh Seokmin dan Josh hyung. Oke ?"

"harus banget ya?"

"menurutmu aja hyung.. kan orangtua kita juga udah penasaran setengah hidup sama hasilnya. Mungkin saja Wonu hyung beneran... itu tuhh.." goda Mingyu sambil menangkup wajah orang yang ternyata Wonu itu kemudian menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Wonu dengan gemas.

"haaahh.. yasudahlah.. okelah kalo gitu.." kemudian, mereka pun

Bertatap-tatapan hingga..

"Gyu, itu.. anuu"

"kenapa sayang?"

"emm gimana ya bilangnya.."

"bilang aja cinta.."

.

.

.

"emmm... ada upil..."

"..."

Rusaklah momen tatap-tapan emesh mereka...

Mingyu pun kemudian menyadari bahwa tadi ia bersin sampe beringus dan rupanya ingusnya sudah menjadi upil #iyuuuuuhhhh

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **8.45 a.m**

Sreng.. teng..teng..

Ctok..ctok..

Srashh...

Terdengar bunyi yang saling susul menyusul dari arah dapur. Rupanya disana terlihat Mingyu, Ayu dan Seokmin. Mingyu sedang memotong-motong sayuran dengan lihai. Ayu terlihat sedang menumis sesuatu seperti sambal? Mungkin itu sambal terasi. Lalu ada Seokmin yang sedang mengaduk kuah sayuran berwarna merah menggoda. Rupanya trio tukang masak ini sedang berkreasi dengan beragam menu yang mereka coba-coba sendiri. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya yaitu Jisoo dan Wonwoo.. hmm.. Jisoo nampak sedang merapikan meja makan, dan Wonwoo masih belum muncul di ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian, sarapan pagi terhidang di meja. Mereka pun menempatkan makanan-makanan di wadah besar, kemudian duduk dan siap menyendok lauk dan nasi ke piring masing-masing. Kemudian, Mingyu tersadar bahwa pasangannya belum menampakkan diri pun segera menjemputnya. Kemungkinan masih di kamar atau kamar mandi.

"hyung..." panggil Mingyu saat membuka pintu kamar mereka yang semalam ditempati Wonwoo dan Jisoo.

Nampaklah Wonwoo yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala rajang serta selonjoran di kasur sembari memijat pelipisnya dengan minyak angin pemberian Ibunya Mingyu.

Kemudian, Mingyu berinisiatif memijat tengkuk Wonwoo dan mengerok lehernya sedikit dengan alat pijat kayu yang ada di nakas sebelah kasur.

"ayo.. sarapan sudah siap.. kita mau makan bersama"

"aku tidak nafsu makan Gyuu.."

"kalau ga makan nanti makin lemas, hyung.. kasian anak kita nanti.." ucap Mingyu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya sok imut.

"apa sih kamu.. iya kalau beneran ada bayinya.. aku belum mau terlalu berharap.. nanti sedih kalau belum dikasih" jawab Wonwoo sambil monyong imut juga.

"ya.. ga apa-apa.. bikin lagi sampe ada bayinya.. eheehheheh"

"kepalamu!" ucap Wonwoo lalu mencubit gemas pipi Mingyu dan menariknya ke kanan dan kiri.

"yaudah ah.. makan dulu.. sudah ditungguin orang-orang tuh" jawab Mingyu setelah melepaskan cubitan sayang pemberian Wonwoo.

"iya deh.." dengan pasrah Wonwoo pun ditarik tangannya oleh Mingyu seperti ibu-ibu yang digeret anaknya yang minta dibeliin permen(?).

Kemudian.. pasangan coklat-susu itu pun muncul di ruang tamu. Terlihat 3 orang disana sudah beragam ekspresinya. Seokmin molor lagi di meja makan, Jisoo terlihat bosan dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya, serta Ayu yang tertidur mendongak seraya bersandar di kursi makan dan ... hampir mangap gitu deh mulutnya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun merasa tidak enak dan hanya bisa ber-hehheheh... canggung. Dibalas dengan tatapan jengah oleh 3 orang (2 orang sudah bangun saat mendengar 2 buah kursi makan ditarik).

"ngapain aja kalian? "- Jisoo

"ih.. cepat sekali kalian, aku sampe ketiduran loh" – Ayu

"kalian di kamar ga 'ritual' pagi dulu kan?"- Seokmin

Gilee.. di-sinis-in 3 orang bruh..

"maaf.. tadi Wonwoo hyung tidak enak badan.. aku pijat dulu deh jadinya"

"iya.. maaf teman-teman.. aku tadi pusing sekali dan benar-benar tidak nafsu makan"

"oh.. jangan-jangan _morning sickness_ kamu Won.." panik Jisoo

"nanti coba cek deh ke rumah sakit yang biasa Soo hyung periksa" – Seokmin

"fix.. kayaknya kamu beneran hamil .." tebak Ayu dengan sotoy

"hahaha.. iya-iyaa.. nanti kita kesana, sekarang kita makan dulu ya.. daritadi udah tertunda lama nih" ajak Wonwoo sambil senyam-senyum melihat perubahan ekspresi teman-temannya yang tadinya kesel jadi khawatir gitu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan damai dan tenang.

.

.

Sarapan pun selesai, kini mereka berlima bersiap menuju rumah sakit dimana terdapat dokter yang tengah menangani kasus _male pregnant_ -nya Jisoo. Pasangan Seokmin dan Jisoo menaiki mobil mereka, sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo serta Ayu yang kepo ingin ikut pun naik mobil Mingyu. Setelah Mingyu memastikan semua pintu rumah terkunci, mereka pun segera meluncur menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

 **Gangnam Family Hospital**

Kedua mobil yang beriringan itu pun tiba di pelataran rumah sakit dan segera diparkirkan. Setelah urusan parkir mereka selesai, mereka berlima bergegas menuju ruangan dokter yang dituju setelah membuat janji dengan dokternya.

Mereka berlima pun segera berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Disadari atau tidak oleh mereka, sejak mereka mengambil nomor antrian dan berbicara dengan resepsionis, mereka menjadi perhatian. Gaya yang fierce bak model. Posisinya adalah Seokmin dan Jisoo di depan, Ayu di tengah dan Mingyu-Wonwoo dibelakangnya. Tampang-tampang keren dengan outfit menarik serta hentakan berjalan yang mantab membuat semua mata para pengurus, pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit disana memerhatikan mereka dengan terpana. Waktu seolah melambat dan cahaya sorot lampu catwalk serta lagu Sissy That Walk milik Rupaul seolah mengiringi langkah mereka berlima. (recommended bayanginnya sambil cari lagu itu di youtube haha).

Mereka pun tiba di dokter kandungan dan menunggu disana. beberapa ibu-ibu serta suaminya melihat mereka keheranan, bagaimana tidak heran? Ada 5 orang dengan 1 perempuan disana, lah.. masa 1 orang perempuan suaminya 4? Sebenarnya mereka agak risih dilihati begitu, namun untungnya 2 pasang suami-istri yang memerhatikan mereka segera dipanggil dokter dan cepat pulang.

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama, akhirnya nama Hong Jisoo pun dipanggil oleh perawat dari dalam ruang dokter. Rupanya, sang suster juga menyarankan pasien bernama Jeon Wonwoo juga ikut serta masuk ke dalam ruang periksa.

Mereka berjubel memasuki ruang periksa. Heran mengapa boleh? Oh rupanya itu adalah ruang praktek seorang dokter kandungan yang merupakan teman Seokmin.

"selamat pagi dokter Yuju" salam Jisoo ketika memasuki ruangan praktek diiringi masuknya Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Ayu. Untung saja ruangannya luas.

"pagi juga Jisoo-oppa.. silakan tiduran di kasur sebelah sana, seperti biasa akan aku check tekanan darah dan USG juga untuk mengetahui kondisi bayinya"

Dokter wanita itu pun melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan kandungan yang diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Seokmin dan 3 orang lainnya di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian pemeriksaan untuk Jisoo selesai dan dokter Yuju pun memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Jisoo dan Seokmin.

"kondisi kandungan baik dan sehat, walaupun tekanan darah agak rendah. Perbanyak mengonsumsi sayuran berwarna merah dan buah bit. Diiringi dengan suplemen penambah darah sesuai resep ini"

"baiklah terimakasih dokter"

"oh iya.. kudengar ada lagi ya pasien male pregnant bernama tuan Jeon Wonwoo disini.. yang mana orangnya?"

"saya dok.." kemudian Wonwoo pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"baiklah.. apakah anda mengalami gejala selayaknya moring sickness belakangan ini?"

"iya dok, benar sekali"

"oke, mari kita cek melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan seperti terhadap tuan Hong tadi"

Dokter Yuju pun membawa Wonwoo menuju rangkaian pemeriksaan yang sama dengan jisoo tadi.

Kemudian.. melalui layar monitor pemantau USG pun sang dokter melihat adanya bentuk gumpalan kecil seperti kacang disana.

"woaahhh... lihat tuan.. itu adalah calon bayi anda.. masih seukuran sebutir kacang. Kira-kira baru 2 mingguan. Selamat ya tuan.."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang mendampinginya masih diam memerhatikan layar, kemudian menatap satu sama-lain. Mereka pun akhirnya tersenyum dan saling berpelukan. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Namun sorot kebahagiaan dan mata yang berkaca-kaa menggambarkan emosi tersebut. membuat 4 orang lainnya tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan muda tersebut.

Dokter Yuju pun memberikan beberapa tips untuk menjaga kandungan awal trimester dan beberapa resep vitamin serta asupan makanan.

Setelah itu, mereka mengobrol singkat karena memang kebetulan sedang belum banyak pasien hari itu.

"hahhaa... asyik kan ruangan praktekmu penuh orang begini?"- Seokmin

"haha iya sih.. belum pernah ada ruang praktek sepenuh ini apalagi sambil ngobrol.. ilegal nih" – Yuju

"tapi aku berterimakasih sekali karena kau membolehkan kami serombongan sekalian masuk sini, termasuk orang yang tidak berkepentingan seperti kakak sepupunya Mingyu ini juga boleh masuk" ucap Seokmin menggoda Ayu sekalian.

"yaa.. memang aku tidak berkepentingan sih, tapi kan aku penasaran.."

"haha tidak masalah nona.. oiya kita belum berkenalan.." ucap dokter Yuju

"heheh iya, perkenalkan.. Prameswari Ayu Sentono imnida.. kau bisa memanggilku Ayu"

"Choi Yuju imnida.. tunggu.. aku seperti pernah mengetahui nama unik itu.. dan wajahmu familiar..

oh! Anda kan fashion designer dari Indonesia yang profilnya ada di majalah Ceci Korea bulan ini.."

"hehe.. iya.. berterimakasihlah pada tuan Hong yang telah meliput profilku di majalah itu"

"namamu jadi terkenal Ayu.. tapi kurasa itu hal baik.. karena kau kan memang benar-benar berbakat" ucap Jisoo.

"iya.. unni.. oiya, Ayu-shi kupanggil unni saja ya.. karena anda lebih tua dariku"

"haha Josh bisa saja.. oiya, tidak masalah kok Yuju, santai saja"

"hahah sok akrab nih sama orang ngetop" ledek Seokmin.

"ih.. bukan begitu.. tidak masalah kan berteman dengan temannya Jisoo oppa, lagipula Ayu unni ini orang terkenal.. boleh dong sesekali berteman dengan orang hits.. hehe"

"hahaha kalian ini berlebihan.. aku kan masih desainer baru.. belum hits lah"

"tapi memang berdasarkan foto-foto rancanganmu di majalah itu, karyamu memang keren unii... oiya.. aku juga belum berkenalan secara santai dengan tuan Jeon dan.. ?" tanya Yuju pada Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu imnida, suaminya Wonwoo"

"ahh.. baiklah.. kalian seumuran dengan Seokmin juga?"

"aku seumuran dengan Seokmin, tapi Wonu hyung lebih tua setahun dariku"

"woahh.. aku dilangkahi menikah lagi oleh orang seangkatanku" ucapnya sedih.

"masih mending... aku saja 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, Seokmin dan Mingyu dilangkahi, masih stay strong kok.."

"haha iya sih unni.. lagipula aku juga sudah punya tunangan kok.. tahun depan kami akan menikah"

"ha? Dengan siapa Yuju-ya? Nanti undang-undang ya" ucap Seokmin antusias

"hehe masih rahasia doonggg... tenang pasti akan aku undang kalian semuaa"

Mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan santai hingga beberapa waktu. Selepas itu mereka pun berpamitan karena sudah ada pasien lagi yang akan datang menurut perawat dokter Yuju.

"daahh Yuju.. terimakasih yaa" – Seokmin

"terimakasih sarannya"- Jisoo

"daahh juga.. sama-sama Seokmin, Jisoo oppa.."

Kemudian mereka bersalaman dengan Yuju.

"selamat tinggal dokter Yuju terimakasih ya.." - Wonwoo

"terimakasih ya.. Yuju-ya" – Mingyu

"sama-sama Wonwoo oppa dan Mingyu-ya.. oiya..banyak istirahat ya tuan Jeon"

Kemudian mereka pun bersalaman juga. Dan terakhir adalah Ayu.

"well.. unik juga kamu mau melakukan penelitian dan menjadi dokter kandungan untuk kasus male pregnant, apalagi kau masih dokter muda dan baru terjun di dunia praktek"

"hehe... karena hal itu kan langka dan luar biasa unni.. lagipula ada hal lain juga yang memotivasiku"

"apa itu? Pasiennya ganteng-ganteng ya? Ahhaha"

"haha ganteng dan ganteng yang berpasangan itu yang menarik unni.. eh uppss" ucapnya seraya menutup tangannya.

"hmm.. kau ituu.. fujoshi ya?"

"eh? Heheh kok unni langsung tau? Jangan-jangann..."

"haha iya.. aku juga dulunya fujoshi.. namun mengetahui fakta bahwa sepupu tersayangku menjadi yaoi dan klienku dari majalah Ceci itu juga yaoi membuat jiwa fujoshiku bangkit lagi"

"hahahha wahh seru ya dikelilingi pasangan yaoi nan tampan.. male pregnant pula hihihi" kikik Yuju.

"haha iya serasa impian fujo yang hanya ada di doujinshi, anime BL dan fanfiction yaoi menjadi nyata hahahhaha"

Mereka pun tos dan tertawa bersama, kemudian Ayu pergi menyusul 4 pasangan tampan yang telah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Yo long taim no si...liburan ini ane ada proyek bikin shortmovie dan syuting.. makanya baru update sekarang setelah sebelumnya males + sibuk kuliah + ga da ide..

Terimakasih buat yang mampir dan memfavoritkan, momfollow serta meriview.. silakan terus lakukan dukungan kalian untuk FF uniq, ajaib dan absurd ini.. makasih all i lop yu gaes so matt...


	9. Celebrity Chef, Famous Cousin

Seventeen serta tambahan cast ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Entertaintment terkait dan Keluarganya

Special guest: 2 member of BTS (hehhehehe)

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maklumkan salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

Remember to Review, Follow or Like ya, ma beloved readers...

 **Januari 2021, Kediaman Kim**

SREK..

.

.

BRUK..

.

.

GRUSAK..

.

.

GRUSUK..

"Walah.. mana sih itu akte kelahiran sama CV yang kemarin kusiapin.. mana 2 jam lagi mau berangkat lagi.. aarrgghh" ucap sosok pria tinggi berkulit sawo matang yang tergopoh-gopoh mencari lembaran surat berharga tersebut.

"Kenapa sih, sore-sore begini ribut.." tanya seorang pria berkulit putih datang menghampiri.

"ahh.. ini hyung.. semalam sudah kusiapkan berkas yang akan kubawa, namun sekarang aku lupa dimana ditaruhnya"

"hm.. amplop coklat dengan garis biru bukan detailnya?"

"nah! Iya hyung benar sekali!"

Kemudian, si lelaki putih itu berjalan kearah laci di dekat tempat Mingyu berjongkok mencari berkasnya. Menyibakkan tumpukan kertas lainnya yang menutupi.

"taraaa.. ini dia berkas-berkasmu" ucapnya dengan senyum jahil.

Si kulit sawo matang hanya bisa melongo melihat berkas yang dicari-carinya semudah itu ditemukan.

"astaga.. bisa semudah itu ya kau temukan.. terimakasih hyyuuuuunggg.. muah.. muahh" ucapnya sambil menciumi seluruh wajah sosok yang dipanggil hyung itu.

"iya-iya.. bayi besarku.. sudah.. mandi sana.. jangan lupa kabari Seokmin suruh dia bersiap-siap juga. Audisi dimulai pukul 8 malam nanti di Seoul. Ingat, hari Senin seperti ini biasanya macet, jam pulang kantor"

"sip! Aku mandi dulu.. kau sarapan duluan sana.. ummaa~~ " ucapnya sambil bernada sok imut menggelikan.

"pliseu.. kau. Sungguh. Tidak pantas aegyo. Mingyu!"

"hahahaahah... bodo.." si oknum bernama Mingyu pun tertawa sembari berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

 **Tak lama kemudian..**

Sosok pria atletis terlihat sedang membilas badannya yang berkulit eksotis. Guyuran air mengalir membasahi lapisan otot punggung nan tegap, menuju dada berbidang tersebut. Air mengalir melewati deretan otot lengan nan kekar dan tangguh.

Namun..

.

.

"walaah.. lupa ambil handuk..

HYUUUUNGGG... TOLONG DONG AMBILIN HANDUK.. KELUPAAN NIH"

 **Sementara itu..**

KRAUK..

KRAUK..

KRENYES.

Terdengar suara kunyahan keripik memenuhi ruang tamu. Beriringan dengan irama musik dentuman gendang dan seruling bambu beserta alunan biduan wanita dari televisi. Terlihat sosok pria putih yang terpaku menatap televisi. Sepertinya enggan sekali untuk menolong sosok yang meminta handuk tersebut.

"Tanggung nih, jagoan D'academy-ku si Jubaedah sedang tampil"

"yaelaahh.. bentaaar aja ambilkan handuk doang hyung.. "

"tanggung"

"kampret!" umpat si Mingyu tersebut dari dalam WC.

"huh?"

"ahh.. aniyo.. ha ha ha" ucap Mingyu sinis. ' awas saja, nanti saluran TV kabel ikan terbangnya ku putus' umpat korban mandi tanpa handuk tersebut.

Setelah semuanya dirasa rapi dan segala berkas penting dipersiapkan, Mingyu si lelaki eksotis pun bersiap memasuki mobilnya yang telah dipanaskan mesinnya. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, ia berpamitan kepada pasangannya terlebih dahulu.

"sayang.. aku pamit dulu ya.. doakan aku dan Seokmin lulus audisi. Kalau kami bisa lulus dan syukur-syukur masuk jadi peserta bisa membawa nama Sambal & Kimchi"

"amiinn.. aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu"

"selamat tinggal.. umma.." ucap Mingyu kepada pasangannya. Kemudian mengecup lama dahinya. Tak lupa mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"hati-hati ne.. bapak.. hehe" ia berujar dan mencium tangan pasangannya. Istilah kerennya sih, salim. Si pasangan bernama Wonwoo itu jadi terbiasa dengan berbagai budaya asing semenjak menikah dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu membalas Wonwoo.. pasangannya itu dengan senyuman secerah mentari. Ia merasa sangat optimis hari itu.

Mingyu pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah dan menuju rumah Seokmin untuk sekalian menjemputnya menuju lokasi audisi.

Audisi? Hmm.. audisi apakah gerangan yang akan mereka ikuti?

.

.

.

.

 **Lokasi Audisi, Seoul Pusat**

"hmm.. luar biasa.. hanya dalam waktu 20 menit bisa tercipta hidangan dengan 2 perpaduan budaya yang selaras dengan lidah dan tampilan estetik. Selamat.. anda bisa menjadi peserta dan mendapatkan..

GOLDEN TICKET! SELAMAT BERJUANG.. "

Seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai juri terlihat berbinar setelah menilai masakan Mingyu & Seokmin.

Well.. mereka sedang ada dalam audisi acara memasak bergengsi dunia yang ada tengah disiarkan TV Korea saat ini. Acara tersebut bertajuk ' **The Hottest Chef** ' sebuah acara pencarian bakat chef yang diiringi dengan kecepatan memasak, rasa yang nikmat serta penampilan fisik rupawan tukang masaknya. Acara tersebut sudah berhasil di Italia, Paris, Turki, Jepang, Indonesia... dan berbagai negara yang memiliki kuliner terkenal dunia.

Menjadi peserta di acara tersebut saja sudah menjanjikan peluang karir bidang kuliner yang menarik, apalagi bisa menjadi top 5 nya. Itulah yang mendorong Mingyu mengajak Seokmin yang juga jago masak untuk ikut audisi, sekaligus ingin mempopulerkan restoran keluarganya, Sambal & Kimchi.

Dan.. dimulai dari sinilah, mulai menanjaknya kepopuleran duo chef tampan ini.

 **5 bulan kemudian..**

Di sebuah ruangan kantor bernuansa serba ungu dan hitam, nampak sesosok wanita berwajah elok dengan kulit sawo matang dan rambut hitam lebat yang terawat. Mata wanita itu nampak fokus memerhatikan layar kaca yang menampilkan kompetisi memasak. Sebenarnya, bukan hobinya menonton kompetisi memasak seperti itu, namun berhubung acara tersebut sudah masuk final dan tersisa 5 pasang peserta, ia nampak antusias untuk menontonnya. Ia sudah mengikuti acara tersebut dari sejak tersisa 10 pasang peserta. Ia memiliki alasan untuk menonton acara itu.

Alasannya ialah.. ada sosok yang dekat dengannya mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Wanita tersebut adalah Ayu, sang desainer busana yang tengah naik daun di negara Asia, yang merupakan sepupu salah seorang peserta disana. Ia cukup kaget ketika awal ia menonton acara tersebut tidak sengaja, karena ada sepupu tampannya disana. Pasalnya, si sepupu tidak memberitahukan bahwa ia mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

Setelah berkutat dengan beragam acara memasak, mulailah penilaian yang akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Kemudian, terlihat MC membacakan hasil penilaian para dewan juri dan penonton di rumah melalui polling SMS.

"pemenangnya adalah.. Your Ahjussies .. kepada Gong Yoo dan Lee Dong Wook dipersilakan maju"

kemudian.. diiringi sorak sorai meriah yang melengking dari para gadis dan ibu-ibu di studio. Nampaklah dua pria paruh baya berpredikat 'Om tampan' alias 'Oppa rasa ahjussi' yang memenangkan acara tersebut. lalu.. terlihat MC membacakan pemenang kedua dan ketiganya.

"first runner up kita adalah.. Duo Hansamu.. kepada Kim Mingyu dan Lee Seokmin dipersilakan maju"

Meledaklah teriakan remaja wanita sepantaran SMP dan SMA yang menggila. Studio langsung heboh tidak karu-karuan, apalagi setelah Mingyu mengedipkan mata dan Seokmin menebar flying kiss setelah ucapan terimakasih.

Ayu, si penonton tersenyum bangga akan prestasi sepupunya, dan sahabatnya itu. Rencananya kembali ke Korea untuk mengurusi butiknya disana sekaligus menjadi ucapan selamat atas kemenangan mereka. Yeahh.. walaupun juara dua, namun itu juga merupakan sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan.

Kemudian, Ayu pun menelepon asisten pribadinya untuk mengurus keberangkatannya ke Korea kembali.

.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Incheon**

"Halo.. wes tekan endi dek? Oh.. oke kutunggu ning Setarbak cedak bandara yo.. oke suwun"

[ halo, sudah sampe mana dek? Oh.. oke kutunggu di Setarbak dekat bandara ya.. oke terimakasih ]

Demikian percakapan yang Ayu lakukan terhadap orang di seberang telepon sana. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir di depan Setarbak tempat Ayu menunggu. Sesosok lelaki tinggi dan sawo matang menghampirinya. Mereka pun bergegas meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

 **Dalam Mobil**

"tumben mbak, minta di jemput.. biasanya juga langsung ke resto atau ke rumah"

"haha.. ga apa-apa sih, lagi capek aja jadi pengen sesekali minta jemput. Ga ngerepotin kan?"

"ga kok, santai aja.. toh aku udah make kacamata item segede pantat botol gini, mudah-mudahan ga ada yang ngenalin sih.."

"haha tau deh yang udah jadi celebrity chef.. "

"hehehe bisa aja mbak.. ga juga kok.. Cuma lagi males ke notis orang aja.."

"ngomong-ngomong.. resto keluargamu makin rame dong ya? Trus Seokmin jadinya ganti kerjaan atau gimana semenjak jadi runner up Hottest Chef bareng kamu?"

"iya mbak.. syukurlah. Resto makin rame, makin dikenal. Seokmin? Iya.. dia jadi chef juga di restoku. Kami jadi kepala chef disana, dan bereksperimen kuliner Korea-Indonesia. Dia jadi hobi banget sama masakan Indonesia.."

"oh ya? Haha baguslah.. sukses terus deh buat restomu"

"amiinn... oiya mbak.. nanti jam 7 malem di rumah bakal kedatengan tamu lho"

"oh ya? Sapose?"

"sapose apaan tuh?"

"bahasa gaul slang buat kata 'siapa'.. "

"wakakakka aneh amat bahasanya"

"bahasa banci sih.."

"dih.. kok mbak tau? Sering mangkal bareng ya?"

"telek pitik! Ya kagak lah.. udah jadi bahasa tenar gahol tau"

"haha iya ampun.."

"eh, siapa tamunya Gyu?"

"itu.. sepupuku dari pihak appa.. dia semumuranmu lho.. "

"oh ya? Hmm.. cewek atau cowok?"

"cowok mbak.. dan diaa.. orang tenar lho.."

"masa sih? Ganteng ga?"

"guanteng mbak! Tapi tetep gantengan aku sih.."

"lah.. berarti kulite ireng yo podo koyok kowe?"

[ berarti kulitnya hitam ya sama kayak kamu? ]

"kampret.. aku ndak ireng mbak, kita ki podo sawo matenge"

[ kelelawar (?) .. aku tidak hitam mbak, kita nih sama sawo matengnya ]

Yaa.. demikianlah percakapan nirfaedah yang mengisi waktu selama perjalanan menuju rumah Mingyu di Gangnam.

Sesampainya di rumah Mingyu, mereka beristirahat sebelum menyiapkan hidangan untuk acara makan malam kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut tamu yang merupakan sepupu Mingyu itu.

 **Malam hari, pukul 07.14 PM**

Beberapa menu hidangan khas Korea tersaji di atas meja makan. Tak lupa, masakan hangat berkuah khas Indonesia andalan Mingyu dan Ayu yaitu sop buntut telah terhidang dan menggoda penciuman siapa saja. Mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu, karena suaminya Mingyu, Wonwoo sedang berkunjung ke kampungnya untuk menengok sang kakek yang masih terbaring lemah. Ketika mereka sedang menata makanan terakhir, terdengarlah suara bel ruang tamu berbunyi.

Mingyu berinisiatif menyambut tamunya. Terdapat tiga orang memasuki ruang tamu. 2 orang dewasa dan 1 balita. Ayu masih menata meja makan. Ia mendengar suara orang dewasa yang ramai mengobrol dalam bahasa Korea dan tertawa riang. Terdengar dua suara asing, 2 orang lelaki dewasa dan salah satunya terdengar berat dan husky. Tipikal suara macho nan seksi gitu, tapi.. Ayu juga mendengarkan gelak tawa sosok balita disana. Siapakah tamu Mingyu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC mamen...

Long time no see.. mudah-mudahan masih eling sama FF abstrak ini..

Dukung terus karya saya dengan cara: ketik REG sepasi DUKUNG JAMEELA kirim ke rumahnya. *krik

Pokoke, joss terus reviewnya, favnya, follows juga qaqa.

makasiihhh


	10. Famous Cousin

Seventeen serta tambahan cast ©Tuhan, Pledis ent, Entertaintment terkait dan Keluarganya

Special guest: 2 member of BTS ( Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook )

Fanfic ini dan OC ©Jameelah Jamil

Posisi OC disini bisa dibayangkan sebagai kalian ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti dalam cerita.

Maklumkan salah kata dan kata2 yang kurang berkenan.

Remember to Review, Follow or Like ya, ma beloved readers...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ayu memutuskan keluar dari ruang makan untuk menemui tamunya. Sebelumnya, ia mencuci dan mengeringkan tangannya dahulu sebelum menyalami tamunya. Ia juga merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya. Memastikan tidak ada bau masakan yang menempel menyengat di bajunya. Ayu bergegas berjalan menemui tamunya. Sebelumnya, ia melakukan pengamatan di balik tembok terhadap tamunya Mingyu tersebut.

Ayu cukup terkesima melihat dua sosok itu, Ia memperkirakan siapa seme dan ukenya. Si seme kelihatan tampan, hidungnya.. waahh mancung banget.. Ayu demen cowo mancung btw, soalnya hidungnya tidak seberapa mancung, yaa hidung khas orang pulau Jawa lah.. kemudian ia perhatikan si uke yang sedang memangku bayi lelaki imut berusia sekitar 1 tahun yang sibuk bermain gelembung ludah. Si uke berwajah manis, namun badannya kelihatan lebih.. errr kekar dan berisi dari si seme yang agak kurus.. IDK.. well penelisikan ala fujoshinya kumat lagi.

Namun.. ia merasa dua orang suami-suami itu mirip dengan personel boyband yang pernah disukainya saat kuliah dulu. Lihat saja style pakaian mereka, si seme pakai baju kemeja kebesaran motif garis berwarna hijau tosca, sedangkan si uke memakai dalaman putih dengan outer kemeja pink pastel kebesaran plus choker hitam. Sangat anak muda dan boyband banget.. Ayu yang daritadi menyimak obrolan mereka bertiga mencoba ikut gabung.

.

.

 **Ruang Tamu**

"halo.. sepupunya Mingyu ya?" tanya Ayu berbahasa Korea dengan senyum sopan.

"oh.. ya.. halo juga.." si pria bersuara seksi membungkuk sopan kemudian menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Taehyung imnida.. dan ini ibunya anakku haha.. kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan fakta ini, mengingat sepupumu itu juga sama denganku. Sayang.. perkenalkan dirimu"

"Jeon Jungkook imnida.. sekarang sih jadi Kim Jungkook" ucap sosok pria lainnya yang dikenalkan sebagai 'ibunya anakku' dengan senyuman manis yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Ia ikut membungkuk tapi tidak ikut berdiri, karena sedang memangku anaknya.

Ayu pun mengenalkan dirinya..

"Prameswari Ayu Sentono imnida, panggil saja Ayu. Sepupu Mingyu dari pihak ibunya. Saya asli suku Jawa, Indonesia.. FYI.. hehe"

"oh iyaa.. nama anak kalian siapa.. lucu sekali.."

"oh iyaa.. aku lupa mengenalkan putraku.. dia Kim Taegyeong.. hush.. Yoyo.. jorok ah mainan ludah" ucap Jungkook seraya mengelap mulut putranya dengan tisu.

Ayu pun membelai dan mencoba merayu Yoyo agar mau di pangku olehnya.

"Yoyo.. sini aunty pangku.. mau ya?"

Anak itu memerhatikan Ayu dengan mata bundarnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat, kemudian ia melebarkan tangannya minta pangku.

"aa.. gampang banget sih ngajak dia haha.. mauan ya sama orang"

"haha yaa begitulah.. bahaya juga sih, ngeri kalo dibawa orang" kelakar Jungkook.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Kemudian, Taehyung yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Mingyu menghentikan obrolannya dan memerhatikan Ayu. Ia merasa familiar dengannya.

"ehm.. Ayu-ssi... kau.. Ayu yang fashion designer itu kan?"

"hehe.. iya, Taehyung-ssi.. dan .. kurasa aku juga sangat familiar ketika melihatmu.."

"well.. anda penggemar drama Korea bukan?"

"hmm.. tidak juga.. aku bukan penggemar berat drama. Lebih suka film saja, dan yaa Korean pop culture yang kuikuti hanya KPOP"

"wah.. sayang sekali.. padahal aku sering riwa-riwi di dunia per-dramaan" katanya sambil menyibakkan poninya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya kearah Ayu. Ayu speechless sesaat sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia heran guys... sok iye banget ni orang..

"hyung.. plis jangan mulai deh.." ucap Jungkook sambil memelototi suaminya. Pihak dipelototi sih cengar-cengir aja.

"kauu.. aktor? Tunggu.. aku pernah liat.. dulu yang main di drama Hwarang bukan sih? Yang mati?"

"iyaa.. yang mati.. " ucapnya datar. Sementara Jungkook dan Mingyu ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas.

"aku waktu itu masih sibuk jadi anggota boyband.. makanya kontrakku di drama itu tidak banyak.

"boyband? Lah.. dulu kau anggota boyband.. apa nama grupmu dulu?"

"aku adalah personel BTS sampai sekarang juga sih, BTS itu singkatan dari Bangtan Sonyeondan, bahasa Inggrisnya Bulletproof Boys. Bocah-bocah anti peluru hahaha dan dia adalah penyanyi solo. Kemudian dia hiatus dari publik 2 tahun ini.." ucap Taehyung sambil merangkul Jungkook.

"wha-whaatt? Kau... BTS? O em ji! _I was looooveee your songs soo much back then, when i was in university_ , dan Jungkook solois? Ahh iyaa aku ingat.. lagumu yang paling ngetop dulu itu yang Begin kan? Terus kau juga pernah mengcover lagu Charlie Puth, bahkan di notis olehnya? Astagaa.. bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari kalian.. ya ampun!"

"mbak.. kalem mbak, itu anak orang udh mau mewek kaget" Mingyu mengingatkan dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Astaghfirullah.. _mian_ Yoyo.." ucap Ayu sembari mengelus kepala Yoyo yang sepertinya anak itu sudah merasa tidak nyaman, namun berhasil tenang lagi.

"haha.. kau ini.. untung anakku tidak nangis, oiyaa memangnya kau tidak tau nama asli anggota BTS?"

"aku sudah lamaa sekali tidak fangirlingan Pop culture Asia lagi semenjak bekerja... jadi sudah lupa semua haha"

"tidak masalah nuna, lagipula ketenaran kami juga bersiklus, bila sudah saatnya nanti juga kami akan digantikan oleh para entertainer baru. Fans-fans kamipun semakin dewasa dan punya urusan masing-masing"

"ya, kau benar. Hidup itu seperti roda, ada kalanya kita dibawah, ada kalanya kita diatas. Eh ngomong-ngomong, kau lebih muda dari aku Kook?"

"iya nuna, aku seumuran Mingyu.."

"ohh.. _arraa_.. ah iya, tadi Taehyung bilang.. eh, Taehyung aku memanggilmu tidak usah pake ssi ya? Toh kita seumuran hehe"

"santai saja.. Ayu.."

"oke, kulanjutkan pertanyaanku.. tadi, katanya Jungkook hiatus dari publik selama 2 tahun belakangan.. memang kenapa?"

"well.. aku hiatus sejak.. menikah dengan Taehyung. Jugaa.. yaa _paternity leave_? Haha _sounds ridiculous right_?"

"haha.. what? Ada juga maternity kali.. memangnya.. kau cuti hamil apa hehe"

"kalau kubilang iya, bagaimana?"

"eh, jadi kau juga male pregnant, sama seperti Wonwoo?"

"yup"

"anggota komunitas MP juga kah?"

"iya nunaa.."

"kalian semua kenal dari sana atau bagaimana?"

"hm.. ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang.. berminat mendengarkan?"

"tentu saja Tae, "

"halaah.. Ayu nuna itu fujo.. makanya minat hahaha"

"Gyu, diem deh..." ucap Ayu sambil menoyor kepala Mingyu. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Nampak Taehyung meminum seteguk air di sebelum memulai kisahnya. Ayu dan Mingyu nampak antusias menyimak, seangkan Jungkook tengah mengambil alih Yoyo yang mulai rewel meminta susu botolannya.

"jadi.. awalnya.. aku adalah sosok yang opened up soal orientasi seks sejak masa kuliah. Saat itu, sebagai sosok idol dari boyband yang tengah naik daun, itu adalah hal yang tabu bukan? Maka dari itu aku hanya jujur pada orangtuaku, kedua adikku dan keluarga terdekat, termasuk keluarga Mingyu. Aku mulai memiliki hasrat untuk menjalin hubungan sesuai orientasiku, berhubung orangtuaku tipe yang sangaatt open minded. Mereka berkata, asalkan kau tetap menjaga penyimpangan ini dari dunia luar tidak akan jadi masalah. Kemudian, aku mulai browsing beragam komunitas LGBT dan gay di Korea ini, bahkan situs-situs Asia Timur sampai tenggara pun kucoba ikuti, berharap menemukan pasangan yang cocok.

Suatu hari, kutemukan komunitas MP secara random dan tak sengaja. Aku mencoba mencari tahu apa itu. ketika kubaca deskribsinya, aku sangat tidak percaya dan mengira itu gurauan. Mana ada lelaki bisa mengandung? Ada-ada saja.. namun tetap saja kuikuti, toh di homenya mereka mencari anggota pria MP dan top yang bersedia mencari bottom yang dapat mengandung. Kupikir ah.. coba saja.. kalau benar ada, bisa kujadikan pasangan nanti agar aku juga tetap dapat keturunan. Kemudian.. aku mencoba mendaftar dan mengikuti pertemuan komunitas itu, di sanalah aku berjumpa dengan cintaku.. ehehe.." ucap Taehyung sambil nyolek-nyolek iseng bahu Jungkook yang masih menina-bobokan Yoyo.

"Lalu.. apa kata orangtua kalian ketika kalian sudah mulai terbuka soal hubungan kalian? Saat kalian hendak menikah bagaimana tuh ceritanya? Maaf ya, bombardir pertanyaan"

"haha.. santai saja.. tapi panjang ini ceritanya"

"selama anda tidak keberatan, saya sih cukup antusias mendengar kisahnya"

"mau mu mbak.. dasar fujo"

"hush _meneng kowe_ , malika!" [diem kamu, malika]

" _mbok kiro aku kedele ireng opo_?" [kamu kira aku kedelai hitam apa?]

" _pancen kowe ireng_ " [memang kamu hitam]

" _lha.. iku wong ngarepmu yo ireng_ " [lha itu orang depanmu ya hitam]

" _sepupumu iku_? _irengan kowe wleekk_ " [sepupumu itu? Hitaman kamu]

Ketika dua orang sepupu tersebut beradu argumen dengan bahasa Jawa, 2 pasangan di depannya hanya melongo bingung atas apa yang terjadi.

"ehem.. kalian bicara apa sih?"

"hehe maaf Tae, kami suka ribut memakai bahasa Jawa.."

"untung saja Yoyo ga nangis denger keributan ini.. oiya, Gyu.. aku pinjam kamar terdekat dong.. buat naruh Yoyo dia udah tidur"

"oh.. pakai saja kamarku di dekat dapur"

"aku kesana dulu ya"

"ya pakai saja.."

"oke.. kulanjut ya ceritanya"

"iya silakan.." sahut Ayu dan Mingyu.

"eh..sebelum cerita.. makan dulu yuk.." ajak Mingyu

.

.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memakan makanan yang terhidang terlebih dahulu. Jungkook keluar sebentar untuk makan, kemudian pamit masuk kamar lagi untuk mengganti popok dan pakaian bayinya agar nyaman untuk tidur.

Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu lagi untuk berbincang bersama.

"baiklah.. kulanjutkan ceritaku. Singkat cerita ketika aku pertama gabung di komunitas, banyak yang terkejut ada sosok idol di sana, untungnya mereka sangat solid dan bisa jaga rahasia. Uke-uke disana banyak yang mencoba mendekatiku, tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan.. hingga akhirnya anggota baru muncul, dialah Jungkook. Dia jadi salah satu uke yang diincar para seme disana, ditambah dia juga seorang solois. Uniknya dia terlihat naksir denganku dan aku juga merasa tertarik dengannya. Kami pun memulai hubungan selama setahun, lalu kuajak dia menikah. Aku bilang orangtuaku dan mereka sih setuju saja, toh mereka memang sangat santai. Sedangkan ke orangtua Jungkook cukup alot sih.. butuh bantuan orangtuaku untuk meyakinkan hingga akhirnya kami bisa mendapat restu dan menikah. Setelah dua tahun kami menikah lahirlah Taegyeong.. tamat.."

"haha bener-bener sinopsis ya itu, ngomong-ngomong ketika si Jungkook bilang ia _paternity leave_ dari dunia hiburan tidak ada yang curiga atau bagaimana gitu atas hiatusnya dia selama dua tahun?"

"sampai saat ini, publik tidak ada yang tahu soal pernikahan kami dan adanya Yoyo. Aku masih ragu untuk mengadakan _press conference_ , dan saat Kookie hiatus pun ia hanya mengatakan ingin istirahat saja dan butuh privasi selama dua tahun. Selama itu juga kami benar-benar pergi ke daerah terpencil di desa Daegu, kampungku untuk menyiapkan kelahiran Yoyo dan merawatnya hingga setahunan"

"hyung, alangkah baiknya jika kau segera mendeklarasikan hubungan kalian, adanya Yoyo dan keajaiban Jungkook sebagai male pregnant.. publik harus tahu dan menerima keadaan pasangan seperti kita, agar kelak anak kita tidak mendapatkan bullying karena keadaan orangtuanya hyung.. aku pun berencana segera membuka press conference ketika aku sudah makin dikenal publik, soalnya tawaran reality show masak sudah ngantri nih kontraknya buatku dan Seokmin."

"haha.. iya deh tau yang sedang jadi _rising starnya_ kuliner" goda Taehyung.

"udah bener depannya ngingetin.. belakangnya kaya ada sombongnya gitu" goda Ayu.

"ish.. bukan gitu tau.."

"kkamgyu sok malu-malu kau"

"hyung, please.. kulit kita _shade_ -nya hampir sama, bahkan kita bertiga _shade_ -nya berurutan. Kuakui kau terputih hyung, lalu Ayu noona, lalu.. yaa aku terakhir sih.."

"yasudah kita bikin saja grup trio eksotis!"

"grup apa Ayu? Idol?"

"ah.. idol sudah biasa.. kita itu.. cocoknya.. apa Gyu?"

"STAND UP COMEDY TRIO! HAHAHHAHA" ucap Ayu dan Mingyu bersamaan.

"trio apa mbak?"

"trio Eksotis hahahha"

"haha Eksotis.. iya juga kita kan tan"

"iya.. tan itu justru keren.. harus bangga jadi tan Tae, Gyu"

Kemudian, keluarlah seseorang dari dalam kamar,

"ckckck.. kalian ini heboh sekali.. sst! Anak saya sedang tidur" ucap Jungkook sambil pasang tampang sok antagonis tapi unyu.

"jangan sok galak deh Kook, mukamu tuh ga cocok tau gak!"

"kkamgyu berisik!"

"eitss.. kalo bawa-bawa warna kulit kami bertiga tersinggung nih.." ucap Tae.

"huh?"

"iya.. kan kami ini trio apa?"

"TRIO EKSOTIS! HAHAHHA" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"hahaha iya deh kalian memang eksotis, tan, seksi?"

"oh jelas.. kan salah satu alasanmu suka sama aku karena kulitku yang kecoklatan ya kan Kookie?"

"hemm.. entahlah.. suka-sukamu saja hyung biar cepet. Lagian dulu kan kata umma kau hitam karena hobi mencari ikan di sungai"

"pftt anak desa dasar" sentil Mingyu.

"heh, seperti kecilmu tidak seperti anak desa saja. Dulu waktu kecil yang sering mengajakku berburu layangan putus siapa, huh?"

"hehe.. iya hyung.. intinya kita adalah anak-anak mentari ehehehe"

"ternyata memang hobi Mingyu memang mengejar layangan putus ya, dulu juga ketika sedang berlibur ke Blitar Jawa Timur ia sering main itu sama teman-temannya di Jawa"

"noonaku sayang.. hobiku main layangan, bukan ngejar layangan putus. Ngejar layangan sampingan saja, lagian kan aku suka main layangan semenjak kunjunganku ke Jawa saat kecil dulu, kita juga main layangan bersama kok"

"wah.. Ayu noona suka permainan anak laki-laki?"

"iya Kook.. aku suka semua jenis permainan lebih tepatnya. Masa kecilku seimbang antara permainan maskulin dan feminin. Main masak-masakan, namun juga bermain bola. Bermain boneka juga bermain layangan"

"aku juga, semua permainan kumainkan dulu haha.."

"kukira hobimu main barbie dan salon-salonan saja"

"Gyu.. berantem yuk.."

"haha _kidding_ Kook.. habisnya kamu cantik banget sih eh.. maaf bukan maksud godain istri bapak kok hahahha"

Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya dan istrinya (?) ketika sudah berinteraksi, layaknya bocah SMA ababil saja. Empat tahun keduanya saling mengenal membuat mereka akrab, apalagi mereka seumuran.

"apa jadinya kalau yang menikah dengan Jungkook itu Mingyu, Tae?" tanya Ayu iseng disela kericuhan obrolan nirfaeda yang berlangsung antara Mingyu dan Jungkook yang nampak toyor-toyoran kepala.

"yaa.. Taegyeong ga bakal ada lah.. haha"

"yeuuhh bukan itu.. ya itu juga sih.."

"pastinya bakalan ribut, dan amburadul"

Kemudian Ayu dan Taehyung melihat Gyu dan Kook yang sedang adu panco sambil adu melotot tanpa kedip. Serah deh...

"lalu.. bila yang menikah itu kita.. bagaimana ya.."

"hah? Hahaha kamu random banget deh Tae" ucap Ayu sambil mendorong bahu Tae tidak woles.

"eh, kok kamu merona Ayu? Malu yaa.."

"merona apanya sih? _Please_.. seleraku itu _European_ atau _Middle-eastern_ , walaupun dari segi hidung kamu masuk kriteriaku sih hahaha"

"haha pleaseu juga ya.. aku tak suka.. ehm.. melon.. apalagi yang be-besar, eh.. tak nolak sih e.. entah ehheheh" ucap Tae sambil curi pandang ke.. ya itulah..

...

Hening...

"melon? Maksudmu.. buah dada?" ucap Ayu seduktif di telinga Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung beringsut mundur.

"ehehhehehhee"

" _Bangsat, Saekiya_ , dasar mesum, porno _, kirik, jancuk kon_!" ucap Ayu mengumpat segala bahasa sambil noyor kepala Tae bolak-balik. Membuat yang sedang adu panco memerhatikan kedua insan kelahiran 95 itu dengan heran.

"waeyo hyung?"

"opo mbak?"

"aniyo..urusan anak 95.. sana main lagi"

"iyo wes kono dolanan maneh"

"dasar sok tua.."

"karepmu lah mbak.."

.

.

.

"yang kamu maksud buah dadanya siapa?"

"milikmu eh.. istriku .. iya itu.."

"wah.. kamu mulai lurus ya.. ckckckck.. tapi bukan aku juga kali yang jadi objek.. bajuku udah normal dan sopan gini aja masih dinotis ukurannya... jeli sekalli matamu"

"maafkan aku ya Ayu.. bukan maksud sungguh! Aku memang memiliki kemampuan menilai apapun yang terlihat dengan cepat ehehhe"

"yakin, bukan karena selama kita mengobrol, dirimu salah fokus ?"

"tidak lah! Aku bukan manusia kurang ajar. Kurang ajarku Cuma sama istri kok haha"

"dasar sinting.. eh tapi, kamu pernah kepikiran... jadi bisex tidak?"

"entahlah.. tapi sejauh ini aku masih menikmati orientasiku"

"hm.. begitu ya.. "

"kau sendiri? Merasa lurus?"

"tentu saja! Yaa walau pun terkadang aku memiliki _woman crush_ "

"woaa siapa?"

"artis Hollywood dan Bollywood"

"haha siapa saja tuh? Kukira orang biasa"

"kalau woman crush ku orang biasa, fix aku bisex.. sayangkuh.." ucap Ayu gemas. "kalau hollywood aku suka Lily Collins dan Lauren Jauregui dari Fifth Harmony, kalau Bollywood aku suka Aishwarya Rai dan Kajol"

"hmm.. seleramu bagus.. kalau Asia tidak ada?"

"India itu Asia, Tae"

"Oiya.. maksudku Asia.. yaa Asia stereotype alias Asia Timur & Tenggara"

"hmm.. entahlah.. kurasa Wendy Red Velvet dan Lisa Blackpink menarik"

"ku telaah kau punya potensi menjadi bisex"

" _what the hell_? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"hmm.. insting?"

"ahhahahah terserahmu lah.. dasar aneh aahahha"

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kedua lelaki yang lebih muda sudah memerhatikan percakapan mereka sejak cukup lama. Bahkan salah satu pasangannya nampak agak gerah melihat kedekatan mereka.

"ehmm.. asyik betul sepertinya"

"iya nih.. hyung.. sudah malam nih.. jam 9 lewat. Mau pulang.. atau bagaimana?"

"oh iyaa... astaga.. eh, menginap saja yuk.. Gyu.. kamar masih ada sisa kan?"

"ada.. kalian tidurlah di kamarku"

"Wonu tidak pulang malam ini kah?"

"belum.. ia masih menemani kakeknya yang sakit, lagipula aku bisa tidur di ruang keluarga di atas"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita menginap saja hyung.. kasian Yoyo juga sudah tidur daritadi"

"okelah.."

.

.

"Kalian sudah mengantuk belum?"

"belum sih noon.."

"aku juga belum Ayu.."

"bagaimana kalau kita.. nonton film saja?"

"nonton film apa?"

"nonton film yang unik sekalian.."

"eh.. aku ada rujukan film unik.. yaa latarnya LGBT sih hehe"

"apaan Kook?"

"Brokeback Mountain? Sama.. film tentang _Drag Queen_.. bentar.. kucari di hp dulu, aku ada list film 'unik'"

.

.

"ah.. ini.. streaming film ini nih _yorobeun_.. ada Priscilla Queen of The Desert yang _drag queen_ itu. Tapi terserah sih mau nonton apa.." [ teman-teman, guys]

"ckck demen drag queen kamu?"

"nggak juga sih cuma lagi pengen nonton film unik aja.. ya habisan kan kami orang melenceng, noona pun fujo kan? Sekalian aja nonton film melenceng hehe"

"yaudah yuk streaming.. sinyal wifi bagus kan Gyu?"

"bagus dong hyung.. yuk.. nonton pake smart TV"

Mereka pun bersiap menonton sambil mendiskusikan film bertema LGBT yang akan disaksikan yaitu: Priscilla Queen of The Desert. Malam itu menjadi malam yang hangat karena keakraban mereka berempat dan ramainya opini mengenai kehidupan melenceng mereka yang sedang di argumenkan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Alohaa.. jumpa lagi guysss..

Keep review, follow dan favorite ya sayang-sayangku..

Love you all..

Btw itu filmnya ada beneran guys.. ehehhe


End file.
